La profecía del Señor Oscuro
by Hermione J. Riddle
Summary: Hermione ha renunciado al mundo mágico a causa del ascenso al poder de Lord Voldemort. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se imagina que sus caminos se cruzarán de por vida gracias a una profecía. Hermione se encontrará en la disyuntiva de derrotar definitivamente al Señor Oscuro o permanecer a su lado haciendo aflorar sus más recónditos demonios.
1. Chapter 1

La profecía del Señor Oscuro

CAPÍTULO 1

Era tarde ya. Ella se había demorado más de la cuenta para finalizar su jornada. Un par de clientes se resistían a abandonar sus conversaciones y ni siquiera se habían percatado de que los trabajadores del lugar habían concluido sus deberes y únicamente estaban esperando a que los primeros les pidieran la cuenta y luego se marcharan. Era el café de La Casona del Callejón, ubicado en la parte más antigua e histórica de esa ciudad, sitio de trabajo de Hermione Granger después de su dolorosa renuncia al mundo mágico.

Caminaba hacia su pequeño departamento, que no se encontraba muy lejos de donde trabajaba, y lo hacía a prisa dada la hora en que había finalizado su fatídica rutina. Pensaba en cuánto tiempo había transcurrido ya desde que trabajaba en aquel sitio, y cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Harry había muerto en manos del Señor Tenebroso. Nada fue igual desde ese momento y la oscuridad comenzó su reinado de muerte, horror y miedo desmesurado. Ya no era seguro vivir ahí, bajo ninguna circunstancia, y menos desde que más de mitad de la familia Wesley habían muerto también, incluido Ron, quien fue asesinado por Draco Malfoy. Sin ellos Hermione no tenía a dónde ir, y su corazón se llenó de dolor al saberse completamente sola, aunado a que un grupo de mortífagos asesinaron a sus padres al salir de una función de teatro en Londres. La próxima sería ella, sin duda, y ¡cuánta ganas tenía de perder la vida también!

Tomó de su bolsa sus llaves y abrió la puerta. Estaba en su casa y aún así no se sentía en ella. Sabía que su lugar era el mundo mágico. La añoranza por los tiempos vividos en Howarts era más fulminante al acercarse el otoño, y ya era una costumbre en la muchacha sentir un cúmulo de emociones por esa temporada desde hacía casi ocho años. La torturosa muerte de Potter le calaba los huesos cada vez que la recordaba: Lord Voldemort apuntándolo fijamente con su varita y con una sonrisa enloquecida apuntó directo hacia su corazón emanando un haz de luz verde que lo quemó desde dentro hasta dejar desvalido y aniquilado el cuerpo inerte del chico. Toda esperanza había perecido junto con la muerte de Harry. Al fin había vencido El-que-no-puede-ser-nombrado.

Hermione, aun con el transcurrir del tiempo, se negaba a dar crédito a la escena del aquel penoso día. Ni siquiera días antes hubiera imaginado el vuelco que daría su vida después de ver morir a su mejor amigo. Se reprochaba a sí misma el no haberle confesado nunca que le hubiese gustado besarlo aunque solo fuera una vez; pero lo que más pesaba en su ser era considerarse una cobarde por no haber continuado en la resistencia contra el poder del Señor Tenebroso, como Neville se lo proponía. En lugar de ello, viajó a Londres, a donde sus padres para verlos, aunque ellos no pudieran siquiera reconocerla. No importaba. Lo importante era verlos para saber que se encontraban bien, y ello sería el mayor consuelo para ella. Pero no, sus padres estaban muertos , y Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse culpable porque -pensaba ella- que de nunca haber institido en estudiar en el mundo mágico y seguir los designios impuestos por una fuerza poderosa que le dictaban que ella era una bruja, tal vez sería una chica normal de casi veinticinco años que trabaja y mantiene una relación cercana con sus padres. Pero no.

Ambos universos de la vida de Hermione, el muggle y el mágico, estaban aniquiliados y ya nada podía hacer ella ahí. Por eso fue que en un acto de premeditación y arrebato renunció al mundo de la magia rompiendo su más grande nexo con ella: su varita mágica. La destrozó y ahogó todo su dolor contenido en un grito de rabia y sufrimiento. Tanta muerte, tanta sangre, tantas lágrimas…

Y por eso estaba después de tantos años aquí, en un país de América, sola y con el alma y el corazón carcomiéndosele de recuerdos. Era mentira lo que pensaban sus antiguos amigos, acerca de que era una chica muy lógica y segura de sí misma. La vida, y nadie más que la vida le habían demostrado lo contrario, haciéndole aflorar sus más grandes demonios. Muy distinto pensaban de ella las pocas amistades que había logrado entablar en su nuevo hogar, sólo las necesarias por aquello de mantener vínculos sociales. Se decía que era una chica muy inteligente pero manejada por sus emociones, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo mostraba un semblante triste y distraído. Sólo sabía ella en qué andaba pensando.

Como pudo decidió romper con su postura sentada en la cama y se dio una ducha, intentando no pensar por un rato en su vida anterior. Pese a su hastío presente había podido estudiar una carrera muggle en Filosofía y ahora era mesera en el café de La Casona del Callejón. Ello le permitía juntar un poco de dinero para sobrevivir mientras le otorgaban una beca para hacer un posgrado. Sin embargo, en su destino estaba el ser bruja, y la magia nunca le dejó sola. En este país exitían todavía algunos grupos de naturales que conocían las fuerzas de la naturaleza y las dominaban. Era lo que se conocía en Inglaterra como "magos", pero eran muy distintos a los de allá. Hermione era un tanto versada en la materia, pues un amigo suyo le ensañaba magia porque veía en ella una natural inclinación por las cosas sobrenaturales. Sin embargo, esa magia no se hacía con varita, es decir, no existía ninguna herramienta material que el mago necesitara para hacer hechizos y encantamientos, lo que Hermione intuía como una magia muy, muy poderosa en comparación a lo que ella estaba estudiando en el pasado.

Salió del baño y secó su cuerpo. Se quedó frente al espejo viéndose desnuda y perpleja –como siempre- en la cicatriz en forma diagonal que tenía en la parte derecha de su abdomen. La había hecho Lucius Malfoy durante la segunda guerra en Howarts, y si no hubiese sido por Ron seguro la habría matado. Salió de su trance y procedió a untarse en todo su cuerpo un aceite especial de hierbas que le relajarían y le traerían un sueño un poco más reparador. Se puso su pijama que consistía en unos pantalones holgados y una playera de manga larga, todo en colores violetas y dorados. Sin mayor reparo, se echó en la cama y se quedó profundamente dormida, sin saber que esa noche, precisamente esa noche, el aceite no lograría el efecto deseado…


	2. Capítulo 2

¡Mil gracias por sus comentarios y ojalá les guste!

CAPÍTULO 2

Estaba en un largo pasillo oscurecido por la ausencia de luz y por el color que impregnaba las paredes, el suelo y el techo: el negro. Ella se encontraba ahí como si huyera de alguien o algo, pero no lograba desentrañar de qué cosa se trataba, pero podía sentir claramente que lo que fuera que la perseguía estaba más cerca de sus pies y sus manos, más aún que su propia respiración. Sudaba frío y de pronto se encontró en un punto de cruce entre dos pasillos opuestos entre sí que la invitaban, cada uno por su cuenta, a que tomara un rumbo. Ella no sabía hacia cuál camino decidir su marcha y giraba velozmente su cabeza en la dirección de cada pasillo: era inminente que debía tomar una decisión inmediata.

En eso estaba cuando de pronto apareció la profesora Sybill Trelawney quien le intentaba decir algo desesperadamente, pero ella no lo entendía. La profesora palidecía conforme el tiempo transcurría y aumentaba más la necesidad de que la chica escuchara lo que venía a comunicarle, pero fue en vano. Trelawney desapareció lentamente ante los ojos de la muchacha sin que ésta hubiera conocido el fin de la misión de su exprofesora. Mientras se desvanecía la imagen de Sybill, la chica comenzó a sentir escalofríos derivados de una extraña sensación en sus pies, que fue incrementándose a lo largo de las piernas y luego llegó hasta las caderas y la cintura. Sentía cómo poco a poco la humedad y una textura áspera rodeaban su piel, y lo hicieron tan rápido que casi muere al encontrar situada frente a frente la cara de la serpiente maldita de Voldemort: Naggini.

Como pudo, Hermione se incorporó en su cama con la respiración más que agitada y sudando como pocas veces lo había hecho en su vida. Su corazón latía tan deprisa que sentía que iba a salírsele del pecho. Varias noches así ya las había pasado, pero ninguna con tanta ansiedad como ésta. Tomó del buró que se encontraba del lado derecho de su cama un vaso de cristal cuyo contenido, pensó ella, le relajaría un poco; pero estaba tan nerviosa que sin querer lo derramó entre sus cobijas y sábanas. Aquellas sensaciones no eran normales en absoluto, ni las percibidas durante su pesadilla ni las vividas al despertarse.

Quitó las cobijas de su cama y las arrojó al suelo para evitar que se mojara su colchón. Se movía con cierto nerviosismo buscando entre su bolsa una caja y un encendedor. De la caja extrajo un cigarro y tardó un poco en encenderlo a causa del temblor de sus manos. Se paró junto a la ventana de su recámara contemplando el cielo nocturno y su hermosa luna creciente, e intentando tranquilizarse, fumaba mientras pasaba revista a las escenas más impactantes de su reciente sueño.

-Estoy casi segura de que el lugar de inicio de la pesadilla era el Ministerio de Magia. Esos elegantes azulejos de color negro brillante no los he visto en otro lugar.- se dijo a sí misma Hermione. -Pero, ¿qué hacía ahí Trewlaney y la serpiente muerta de Voldemort?- se cuestionaba la muchacha.

Y lo que más le había impactado eran las palabras que nunca pudo descifrar de su exprofesora, así como la presencia de dos pasillos opuestos que la incitaban a recorrer uno o el otro. A medida que Hermione más se pensaba las cosas, más confundida estaba. Y ahí fue cuando un punto de luz apareció entre tanta oscuridad: recordó que hacía muchos años, específicamente cuando cursaba el tercer año de su formación mágica en Hogwarts algo había pasado…

La profesora Trewlaney le había dicho en privado, un día después de clase, que la visitara en su oficina.

-Ya estoy aquí, profesora Trewlaney. ¿Me podría decir en qué falta he incurrido esta vez?- dijo Hermione, con cierta arrogancia.

-En ninguna, señorita Granger. Lo que he de decirle es más serio de lo que usted cree-.

Hermione se puso un poco tensa, y arremetió: -¿De qué se trata, profesora?

-He podido percibir durante el ejercicio de la clase un aspecto poco común en ti. Creo que se trata de una profecía.

-¿Una profecía?- preguntó la chica un poco incómoda al escuchar las palabras de Sybill, pues bien era sabido que Hermione era poco creyente de las artes de la adivinación.

-Estoy casi segura de que así es, pero tendré la certeza hasta que me deje verla por su propia voluntad en mi bola de crital- dijo Trelawney.

-¿Qué qué cosa?- alzó la voz Hermione con un tono más que irritado.

-No hay otra forma, señorita Granger. Es el único medio existente para comprobar mis suposiciones- le afirmó la profesora.

-¿Y qué sucedería si yo no quiero dejarme ver a través de su bola de crital o si simplemente no quiero saber nada de ninguna profecía?- Hermione estaba a este punto muy enojada. Le molestaba que esa maestra desaliñada se metiera en la vida de sus alumnos y demás personas así como así; pero lo que más le incomodaba era que en ese preciso momento era ella el objeto de adivinación de Trelawney.

-¿Está usted segura de que no le importa saber si existe o no una profecía que la involucra? Aun en los magos de sangre pura es poco común que existan profecías sobre ellos. Usted tiene un origen muggle, cosa que, sinceramente, me ha dejado más que intrigada, pues puedo percibir que existe algo en su esencia que no es normal, que es, mejor dicho, un vaticinio de que algo importante ocurrirá por su causa, si es que no ha ocurrido ya, claro.

Hermione estuvo a punto de vociferar locuras en contra de su maestra, pero se contuvo y recordó el respeto que les debía a todos y a cada uno de sus profesores, sin importar qué tan afín fuera hacia sus materias de estudio. Respiró hondamente y pudo tranquilizarse un poco.

-¿Entonces usted piensa que es importante saber qué cosa es lo que me involucra, sea profecía o no?- Dijo Hermione a su profesora.

-Por supuesto que sí, señorita Granger. Siempre es mejor saber que no saber, así al menos podría prepararse para el futuro.

-Pues bien, haga lo que deba hacer y salgamos de una vez de la duda.- dijo la chica con un poco de desconfianza.

La profesora comenzó a ver en su bola de cristal varias imágenes confusas y se puso inmediatamente en trance. Hermione permaneció con los ojos cerrados intentando poner de su parte para que Trelawney hiciera su trabajo. La profesora comenzaba a decir cosas extrañas en una lengua ininteligible para la chica y un temblor pasó por todo el cuerpo de Sybill, partiendo de la cabeza hasta llegar a sus pies. Cuando salió del trance toco sus sienes y giró su mirada hacia Hermione.

-¿Qué es lo que ha visto, profesora?- dijo la estudiante.

Trelawney tomó un respiro. Se levantó de la silla y dio unos pasos por su oficina. Hermione estaba más que impaciente, esperándola en su mismo sitio. Cuando pudo digerir las imágenes la maestra, se sentó nuevamente y tomó las manos de Hermione.

-Efectivamente, señorita Granger, existe una profecía sobre usted pero hay alguien más involucrado. Yo no soy la mensajera de tal profecía, por eso la desconozco.

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces qué fue toda esta faramalla?-dijo la chica levantándose estrepitosamente de la silla.

Trelawney la haló e hizo que se volviera a sentar.

-Déjeme terminar, señorita Granger. La profecía ya ha sido pronunciada por alguien más, no pude ver por quién, pero si vi que esa persona fue iluminada el día en que usted nació. También pude ver que existe una copia de la profecía que la involucra a usted en el Departamento de Misterios, en el Ministerio de Magia.

Hermione estaba estupefacta ante la revelación de su profesora.

-¿Entonces debo acudir al ministerio para conocerla?- preguntó con estrés la muchacha.

-Algo así. Lo que sucede es que usted no podrá conocer la profecía hasta el día que cumpla los veinticinco años. Habrán miles de impedimentos para que la conozca antes de tiempo, lo que se le hará imposible. Pero en esa fecha, quiera usted o no, sabrá la profecía, eso es irremediable.

Hermione estaba en shock y por primera vez la profesora Trelawney la había dejado sin palabras. La muchacha salió confundida de la oficina de su maestra y a nadie,a absolutamente a nadie le contó lo que había sucedido esa tarde con la profesora de Adivinación.

Habían pasado más de diez años desde aquella revelación en la bola de cristal, tanto tiempo y tantas desventuras como para que se le hubiera olvidado a cualquiera; y ahora, despertando desesperadamente en una madrugada había recordado Hermione las palabras de su exprofesora. Su cumpleaños número veintinco estaba a punto de ser, tan sólo le faltaban tres días. Eran demasiadas coincidencias.

-¿Pero qué hacía en mi sueño la asquerosa serpiente de Voldemort? ¡Neville la mató!- se preguntaba insistentemente la chica mientras apagaba el cigarro en el marco de la ventana. -¿Y por qué esos dos pasillos en el Ministerio de Magia? ¡Ah! ¡Me resisto a conocer esa profecía! ¡No quiero volver al mundo mágico!- lloraba la chica.

Después de un rato recordando sus hazañas junto a la Orden del Fénix y del sacrificio que muchos hicieron para brindar un mundo mejor aunque ellos mismos no lo fueran a disfrutar, entre ellos Harry y Ron, decidió armarse de valor e ir a encarar la profecía a la que tanto temía, y partió al Londres Mágico.


	3. Capítulo 3

¡Hola! No saben cuánto me agrada que se den un tiempo para leer lo que sale de mi inspiración.

Ya saben, todos los personajes aquí expuestos pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Yo sólo tomo parte de ellos para jugar con mi imaginación y mi creatividad, sin ánimos de lucro ni mucho menos.

horus100: Creo que con este capítulo quedará resuelta tu duda )

¡Y gracias a todos por sus comentarios!

CAPÍTULO 3

Ninguna persona que pasara su vida en ese lugar podría distinguir el día de la noche, a no ser por los pocos ventanales que de vez en cuando se mostraban desvestidos de las enormes y pesadas cortinas verde oscuro que pendían desde el techo hasta el suelo. Imperaba un ambiente gélido, sin importar la estación del año que se tratara, así como un aroma dulzón un tanto extraño que –si bien no era desagradable- nunca desaparecía del lugar.

Era un sitio más que espacioso, y en realidad no se sabía qué cantidad de gente vivía allí, pues sus residentes siempre estaban en constante movimiento, emprendiendo las más diversas misiones que les encomendaba su amo. También se albergaban en el lugar diferentes personas que eran privadas de su relativa libertad y que eran presentadas al Señor Oscuro como ofrenda para que éste les concediera alguno que otro beneficio a cambio de que éste se diviritera torturando a sus nuevas víctimas, o –en el menor de los casos- se trataba de insurrectos que se oponían al reinado de terror, cuyo castigo era algo más que la misma muerte.

Esta era la renovada mansión de la familia Malfoy, que ahora formaba parte de la fortuna de Lord Voldemort, luego de que llevara ya algunos años como figura principal de poder absoluto del mundo mágico de todo lo que se podría denominar como la Europa Mágica. Su ascenso había sido facilitado por cada mago o bruja que se adhería a las filas del Señor Oscuro, pues no sólo entregaba su magia, obediencia y lealtad, sino que además cedía sus riquezas, propiedades y un sinfín de bienes que pudieran interesar al Lord Oscuro. Con tanto poder mágico y económico bajo su poder había sido irremediable que éste no lograra derrocar hacía tantos años al Ministerio de Magia y poner a su mando al mundo mágico de la Gran Bretaña. Con el paso del tiempo extorsionó, corrompió, secuestró y asesinó a cuanta persona fuera para alcanzar la hegemonía de su poder por toda la Europa Mágica y así poder legitimar aún más su superioridad y egolatría.

Sin embargo, todo ello no le satisfacía. Quería más, mucho más… Actualmente toda su energía se enfocaba en conquistar los territorios mágicos del norte de África y del Medio Oriente. Mortífagos de todos los países europeos eran enviados constantemente hacia estos lugares para inspeccionar las condiciones políticas y así poder planear mejor la caída de los gobiernos mágicos de estos países.

Por su parte, el mundo muggle había dejado de ser un foco de especial atención desde hacía un par de años. Durante la Segunda Guerra había sido menester tenerlo muy controlado, a causa de que muchos de los hechiceros y brujas que estaban en contra de Lord Voldemort procedían de este mundo alterno. Para estas fechas, varias ciudades europeas muggle –entre ellas Londres- estaban bajo su poder. Para el resto del mundo simplemente era como si hubieran desaparecido del mapa. Nadie tenía noticias de ellas. Algunos decían que se habían desatado en ellas pequeñas revueltas civiles. Otros afirmaban que, debido a la crisis económica mundial, se habían hundido en depresión financiera. Lo cierto era que ningún muggle de cualquier parte del planeta se podría imaginar que estos lugares estaban bajo el mando de un siniestro poder, emanado por el mago más oscuro y poderoso de todos los tiempos.

Casi todos los muggles de Gran Bretaña habían sido asesinados, y los que habían corrido con mejor suerte, eran esclavizados para servir a grandes señores de familias mágicas de sangre pura. Su condición era más o menos equiparable con la de los elfos domésticos, sólo que los primeros estaban en lo más bajo de la escala piramidal de castas impuesta por el reinado de terror del Lord Oscuro.

Pocos eran los magos y brujas de ascendencia muggle que aún sobrevivían. La mayor parte había salido del país como migrante ilegal para infiltrarse en alguna otra nación, casi siempre europea. Pero la mayoría habían sido descubiertos, pues el poder de Voldemort había penetrado mucho más allá de la isla de la antigua Britania. Fueron muy escasos los que lograron fugarse, como el caso de Hermione Granger.

Con tantas almas bajo su poder, el Señor Oscuro era prácticamente invencible. Y aún así había algo que le faltaba para poder lograr la inmortalidad eterna, con lo que ella acarreaba: poder, control, terror. Ello no había logrado concretarse ni con la muerte de Harry Potter, y es que Lord Voldemort sabía que había una cosa más que le impedía coronarse como ser más poderoso sobre la tierra.

En eso estaba pensando cuando Lucius Malfoy tocó la puerta de la biblioteca, lugar de meditación y reflexión del Lord Oscuro, interrumpiendo sus ideas.

-¿Me mandó llamar, mi señor?- preguntó Lucius de una manera más que temerosa.

-Lucius, mi más patético sirviente. –le dijo al rubio con toda la intención de humillarlo aún más. –Desde hace meses te encomendé una misión y no he visto resultados. Te doy tan sólo veinticuatro horas más para que traigas a la mujer ante mí, y no quiero fallas.-dijo todo esto como apenas un susurro, pero fue tan escalofriante que Lucius no pudo contener que saliera una lágrima de su ojo izquierdo.

-Pero mi señor, ¡esa mujer está loca! ¿Y si me mintió aquella vez?- pronunció el mortífago estas últimas palabras con la última gota de valor que le quedaba en su cuerpo.

Lord Voldemort, quien ya se encontraba de pie y había dado la espalda a Malfoy, volteó con brusquedad buscando el rostro desencajado de su sirviente. –¡Cállate, inservible parásito! ¡Tú estás aquí sólo para cumplir mis órdenes, no para pensar por tu cuenta! ¡Y si sientes algo bueno por tu asquerosa familia traerás a esa bruja mediocre ante mi presencia!- gritó con severidad el Señor Oscuro mientras apretaba furiosamente con su mano derecha la barbilla de Lucius.

Lucius estaba a punto de romper en llanto debido al miedo que sentía por Lord Voldemort. Llevaba años que había salido del círculo selecto de mortífagos del lord, pero aun así le confiaba esta misión a él porque precisamente había sido Lucius quien había intentado matar a Sybill Trelawney durante la Segunda Guerra. Cuando ésta estaba a punto de morir debido a las heridas causadas por los ataques de Malfoy ella replicó que Voldemort jamás lograría lo que esperaba a causa de algo más. El rubio la torturó más para extraer de los labios de la bruja la verdad, y lo único que obtuvo fue **–Hay una profecía más sobre él…- **Fue lo único que pudo decir cuando Minerva McGonagall entró en la habitación de Sybill y atacó por la espalda a Malfoy, dejándolo inconsciente. Ambas brujas salieron corriendo y no se supo más de ellas. Y ahora era labor de Lucius encontrar el paradero de la adivina y llevarla ante su lord.

-¿Al menos ya sabes si vive o no, estúpida basura?- dijo Voldemort soltando de su agarre a Malfoy, pero seguía viéndolo con desprecio.

-Sí, mi señor. Sí vive y por lo que investigué, reside actualmente en una isla cercana a Noruega.

-¿Entonces qué esperas, imbécil? ¡Ve por ella y tráela!- gritó aún más el lord, golpeando en la mejilla a Malfoy.

Lucius salió a toda prisa del lugar. A continuación desapareció a la usanza de los mortífagos y apareció en una aldea desértica de una isla de Noruega. El frío era insoportable y todo estaba cubierto por nieve, por lo que se refugió en una taberna, único negocio del lugar que, al parecer, no había cerrado. Estando allí logró conocer la dirección exacta de Trelawney y se dirigió hasta ese lugar.

Era una choza muy vieja y descuidada, digno reflejo de la habitante. Malfoy encontró la puerta de la entrada apenas emparejada y de un golpe la abrió. Pudo divisar que hacía algunos minutos el fuego de la pequeña chimenea de la casucha había sido apagado. Sin embargo, no se veía ni un alma en aquel lugar. Dio unos cuantos pasos más hacia adentro y observó un notable desorden de libros, túnicas, bolas de cristal y unos peculiares adornos de protección. Pero seguía sin ver a nadie. Además del desorden, el lugar olía muy mal, quizás producto de la demencia senil de Sybill.

Se adentró más en la choza y cual fue su sorpresa al escuchar una voz proveniente de uno de los cuartos:

-Sabía que tarde o temprano vendrías por mí. Es una lástima para ti que no tenga la información que tú y tu amo necesitan.- Se escuchaba una voz de avanzada edad.

Lucius avanzó a toda prisa para encarar a la mujer, y ahí estaba Trelawney. Sentada en una silla vieja y apolillada y mirando hacia la ventana. Frente a ella se hallaba una mesita también muy vieja, y sobre ésta una bola de cristal.

-Vine por ti, para llevarte ante él.-dijo el rubio con un aire de superioridad.

-Te repito que no puedo ayudarles. No sé nada. –dijo la bruja con cierta tranquilidad en su voz, aunque su respiración era algo agitada.

-Cuando me suplicabas por que te dejara en paz mencionaste algo acerca de una profecía del Señor Oscuro.- Lucius ya estaba acercándose mucho a la anciana.

-Sí, pero yo no fue iluminada con tal profecía.- dijo Trelawney mientras despegaba sus ojos del exterior de la ventana, y mientras dirigía su vista hacia el mortífago dijo: -Y ahora te ahorraré la tarea ¡Avada Kedavra!- gritó la bruja apuntándose a sí misma en el pecho con su varita. Su cuerpo perdió instantáneamente la vida, dejando a un Lucius más que impactado y consternado.

Con la única fuente de información acerca de la profecía de su amo ahora muerta, él y su familia estaban en un gran peligro. Malfoy comenzó a sudar y caminar histéricamente por la habitación de la adivina y comenzó a buscar algo entre las pertenencias de la difunta que le diera alguna pista sobre la profecía. Fue en vano. Pasó al menos dos horas en ese estado intentando pensar en que iba a hacer. Las palabras de Sybill resonaban en su cabeza: **"… yo no fui iluminada con tal profecía"**. De haberlo sabido ni siquiera se lo hubiera dicho al Lord Oscuro en aquel momento. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Tenía que hacer algo para mantener a salvo a su familia y a sí mismo. De pronto entendió el mensaje implícito en las palabras de la bruja recién fallecida: ella no había sido iluminada con la profecía, pero alguien más sí. Ni idea de quién fuera, pero cabía la posibilidad de que existiera una copia de la profecía de su amo en el Departamento de Misterios,y a ese lugar se dirigió a continuación. Era su última esperanza.

Se apareció en el Ministerio de Magia Lucius Malfoy, y lo había hecho sin ningún problema porque éste era del total dominio de Lord Voldemort. Entró en el Departamento de Misterios buscando alguna esfera con el nombre de **Tom Riddle **o **Tom Marvolo Riddle**. Recorrió los estantes de arriba abajo, con y sin magia, pero no encontró nada. Estaba a punto de salírsele el corazón del pecho debido a la carga de estrés y de desesperación y se estaba apenas sentando en cuclillas, cuando le vino algo a la mente:

-¿Y si la profecía no es tan antigua? ¿Y si se hubiera formulado bajo el nombre de **Lord Voldemort**? –dijo en voz alta el rubio mientras de un salto se ponía de pie buscando con el nuevo nombre a la esfera.

Buscó con tanta ansiedad que tiró un estante repleto de esferas. Para su buena suerte ninguna contenía el nombre de su lord, ya que las había revisado detenidamente. Y ahí estaba su salvación. En el último estante, ubicado en la parte más interna de la habitación, en la repisa más alta una esfera con la leyenda **"Lord Voldemort"**. Lucius tomó la esfera teniendo cuidado de no romperla esta vez, y desapareció del lugar.

Apareció en el jardín de la que había sido su mansión y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia los aposentos de su amo. Notó que estaba apenas amaneciendo, pero debido a la urgencia del caso, seguramente su señor lo recibiría.

Tocó con sigilo la puerta de la habitación de Lord Voldemort y escuchó una voz extremadamente fría y áspera:

-Pasa, Lucius.- respondió el Lord Oscuro, quien se encontraba sentado en una fina silla de roble y con un libro de pasta café entre sus manos.

-Señor, tengo la profecía y la traje ante usted.-dijo Malfoy con un aire de alivio y triunfo.

-¿Y la bruja?

-No creí necesario traerla. Pero traje la profecía- Ni loco le diría el mortífago a su amo que la anciana se había suicidado en su presencia. Con todo y que traía la profecía, seguramente Voldemort lo asesinaría junto con su familia por no haber cumplido con su tarea.

-¡Te dije que tú no piensas, sólo obedeces! ¡Insolente! ¡Cru…!- estaba punto de lanzar una maldición cruciatus a Malfoy cuando éste intervino con desesperación.

-Mi señor, ¡no! ¡La esfera podría romperse y no sabría usted su profecía!- Malfoy de verdad esperaba haber convencido con esto a Voldemort.

El Señor Oscuro se detuvo y conservó la calma. Ordenó a Lucius con un ademán en su mano que le entregara la esfera. Comenzó a surgir dentro de ésta una especie de humo color violeta que daba jirones, y se escuchaba apenas un susurro que revelaba al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos una profecía más, mientras a éste le cambiaba el color azul de sus ojos por otro escarlata.


	4. Capítulo 4

CAPÍTULO 4

Eran las seis de tarde aproximadamente y ella ya había llegado a Londres. Lo había logrado gracias a identificaciones falsas que había adquirido en un mercado negro del país donde actualmente vivía. También había logrado burlar a las autoridades londinenses del aeropuerto gracias a típicos disfraces muggle. Ni siquiera la señora Weasley podría reconocerla con esas ropas, típicas de una mujer de mediana edad que pareciera trabajar como secretaria de alguna oficina de un abogado cualquiera. Así iba Hermione, ataviada con un traje sastre color azul marino. Debajo usaba una sencilla blusa de botones color rosa pálido, y encima de éste portaba un abrigo negro. Y para colmo de la chica, se puso un par de zapatos de tacón bajo en el mismo color que la blusa… Ni en sus sueños se hubiera imaginado tener que vestirse así algún día, con esa extraña combinación de colores y prendas que, a excepción del abrigo, no formaban parte de su vestimenta cotidiana. Por su parte, el cabello lo llevaba atado en un chongo que se postraba en la parte media de su cabeza, y complementó su rostro con unos lentes que –a decir verdad- sí le eran necesarios desde hacía algún tiempo para poder leer. El toque final fue dado por el maquillaje que sobrecargó un poco en su cara, y es que en verdad necesitaba pasar desapercibida, como si fuera una trabajadora normal londinense, pues no sabía en qué condiciones encontraría a la que fuera su antigua ciudad. Y bien le valió tener aquel presentimiento…

Al poner su pie izquierdo afuera del aeropuerto su vista se vio encandilada al observar el exterior; y no es que fuera precisamente una tarde soleada, sino que fue hasta ese momento en que Hermione reparó en darse cuenta de verdad de las condiciones de Londres. Si bien es cierto que durante todo el viaje había agudizado sus sentidos y su intuición para permanecer alerta ante cualquier situación de peligro, también es cierto que su mente había estado pensando constantemente en el motivo de su regreso a su tierra, así como en la amargura que le traían los recuerdos de su anterior etapa de vida. Ni siquiera había notado lo desierto que había estado el avión ni el aeropuerto londinense. La verdad era que tenía mejores cosas en que pensar. Pero la realidad la golpeó de manera abrupta al notar el paisaje desolado de la ciudad.

Nada, absolutamente nada era como antes. Lo que en el pasado había una de las principales ciudades de todo el mundo, con un extraordinario devenir histórico, ahora estaba consumida en calles vacías, inmuebles destruídos y abandonados y un profundo ambiente de terror. Era casi como pisar un pueblo fantasma, con la excepción de eventualmente habían unas figuras vestidas de negro que rondaban las calles a modo de vigilancia perpetua. –Sin duda son mortífagos- se dijo para sus adentros. Y no se equivocaba. Su inconfudible máscara plateada, la misma que encubría la identidad de quienes realizaban los actos más bajos vistos por cualquier criatura, fuera mágica o no, se alzaba en sus caras con arrogancia y superioridad. También portaban, con un horror que era capaz de matar de un infarto hasta a la más saludable de las personas, una gabardina negra de fina tela que les llegaba hasta el ras del suelo. Y para sorpresa de Hermione había un extraño distintivo que llevaban prendido en la gabardina a la altura del pecho, muy cerca del corazón, un broche de lo que parecía ser oro puro con la figura de una calavera, y alrededor de ésta se notaba una serpiente enroscada en un nudo. Era la marca del Señor Oscuro portada por los que aparentaban ser los cuidadores del orden del Londres muggle.

Hermione notó muy bien la tensión en la atmósfera, y se cuidó de caminar lo más natural posible, imitando el andar de los pocos transeúntes que osaban salir a hacer algo en esa cuidad sin dios y sin diablo. No sabía hacia dónde dirigirse, y optó por seguir a esa gente, pues ni en sus más retorcidas pesadillas se hubiera imaginado encontrarse con tal hecatombe, y le era imposible reconocer algún camino que la llevara a… ¿hacia dónde?

Desde antes de partir hacia Londres había estado pensando en cómo acceder al Londres mágico. Sin una varita a su disposición le sería muy difícil cumplir su cometido, y más aún sin conocer a ciencia cierta en qué condiciones la recibiría su antigua ciudad. Nada le hubiera preparado con antelación para del impacto de ver en qué circuntancias estaban las cosas por allá, y ahora se encontraba bastante procupada sobre qué hacer.

-¡Cómo rayos se me ocurrió venir para acá!- se decía en voz baja con un notable tono de ansiedad.

Pensar en siquiera poder penetrar en el Ministerio de Magia era algo tan utópico como imaginarse de vuelta a la vida a Harry o a Ron. La chica estaba en verdaderos problemas, y su estrés comenzó a asomarse a su cuerpo, pues comenzó a caminar más deprisa por la calle haciendo sonar el tacón de sus zapatos junto con el rigor de sus pisadas. Se le figuró por un momento que fueran los pasos de Dolores Umbridge cuando torturaba con sus nefastos e hipócritas sermones a ella y sus compañeros durante sus clases del quinto año mientras se paseaba por el salón con su aire de inocencia y dulzura.

Caminaba Hermione en el mismo sentido que las escasas personas, en mera línea recta, cuando de pronto no pudo detener su andar y chocó con la espalda de un hombre alto y medio corpulento.

-¡Madre Santa!- pensó Hermione ante el peligroso suceso, pues el hombre con quien había chocado era, sin duda alguna, uno de aquéllos seres con máscara y gabardina negra. Un mortífago de Lord Voldemort. El hombre se giró abruptamente y enfrentó a la cara a la chica.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?- gritó el hombre. Hermione se quedó congelada ante la voz altiva del mortífago. El resto de la gente continuaba su trayecto sin detenerse ante nada. El miedo de ser detenidos era un motor que les hacía caminar, caminar sin detenerse por nada ni nadie, ni siquiera por estar a punto de presenciar la penosa escena de una muchacha indefensa.

-¡Discúlpeme, por favor!- exclamó la joven. -¡Caminaba un poco distraída y no me percaté de su presencia!-

-¡Silencio!- dijo el hombre alzando la voz. –Muéstreme su identificación-.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó Hermione, sabiendo que estaba en verdaderos problemas.

-¡Qué se identifique!-. En el mundo muggle esa orden se solucionaba con tan sólo sacar de la billetera una credencial o tarjeta que revelara quién se era. Pero dadas las nuevas condiciones, y del dominio total del mundo mágico sobre el muggle en Europa, este aprieto de Hermione no podría ser resuelto por esos medios. Antes bien, necesitaba por lo menos tener en su poder una varita mágica, si ya no para identificarse, por lo menos para poder defenderse.

-Es que… Yo no… Mire, de verdad discúlp… -la chica sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora.

El hombre, exasperado, pasó su varita mágica con su movimiento sigiloso cerca de su rostro y mostró al descubierto su cara. Hermione se quedó estupefacta al ver los rasgos faciales del mortífago y sólo atinó a quedarse con los ojos abiertos como platos mirándole la cara.

-¿Neville? ¿Neville Longbottom?- la chica no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

El hombre se quedó anonanado por unos segundos al escuchar su nombre completo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. Desde que había incorporado a las filas del Señor Tenebroso le había sido designado un número para ser identificado por los demás, ello con el fin de establecer el nuevo orden despersonalizante y la jerarquía en la nueva sociedad. Él era el SM-128.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Neville con voz queda y temerosa.

-Soy…- quitándose cautelosamente sus anteojos - Hermione-.

La expresión del hombre pasó de ser de mera expectación a una de verdadero asombro. -¿Hermione?- Neville le observaba con insistencia los rasgos de su cara, como si quisiera absorber la esencia misma de la joven para asegurarse de que era quien decía ser. De pronto se detuvo en la mirada de la chica y vio algo más que el color de sus ojos: reconoció que en ellos recóndidamente se albergaba un poco de fiereza y valor, cualidades excepcionales de un Gryffindor. No le cupo la menor duda: ella era Hermione.

Sin decirle nada, la tomó por el codo de su brazó derecho y le hizo caminar muy deprisa hacia un destino poco decoroso. Hermione no entendía nada, y comenzó a asustarse más. Si bien, reconocer a Neville le había dado cierta sensación de alivio, ahora que caminaba junto a él a paso veloz y sin saber hacia dónde le puso muy nerviosa. Caminaron alrededor de tres cuadras y de pronto el mortífago desvió el sentido de su andar, doblando hacia la derecha. Se internaron hasta el fondo de lo que parecía ser un callejón sin salida. Su aspecto era muy deprimente, sucio y malholiente. Tuvieron que brincar un bulto tirado en el suelo que sólo Merlín sabría qué era hasta que el chico se detuvo girando intempestivamente otra vez hacia Hermione.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Eres tú!- Neville tomaba por los hombros a la muchacha y le tocaba como cerciorándose de que no tuviera ningún daño y de que la imagen que sus ojos presenciaban era real.

-¡Neville!- gritó Hermione y se abalanzó hacia él. El cambio de actitud del chico le había dado mucha tranquilidad a ella y no dudó en devolverle el favor con un afectuoso abrazo.

-¿Pero en dónde has estado? Creímos que habías muerto hace mucho tiempo. De pronto nadie tuvo noticias tuyas después de la muerte de Ronald...-

-Estuve… lejos.- Pese a todo, Hermione no quería confesar su lugar de residencia, era muy arriesgado, con todo y que fuera Neville y no Draco Malfoy el que estaba frente a ella.

-Bien, comprendo. ¿Pero estás bien? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Hermione no se decidía a revelarle el motivo de su regreso a Londres. Titubeó un poco en decirle, pero reconoció que él era –por el momento- el único aliado que le podría ayudar, si no a entrar al Ministerio, por lo menos a regresar a casa. Y agradeció internamente a sus nuevos dioses que fuera él con quien había chocado.

-Estoy buscando algo… Más bien, necesito ir a un sitio.- dijo la chica pasando primero por un tono tímido para llegar a uno más firme.

Neville notó cierta incomodidad de la chica ante él, y era natural. Después de todo, él ya no era el miembro de la Orden del Fénix que ella había conocido, sino un mortífago vigilante del mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos.

-Hermione, me imagino qué estarás pensando; pero debo decirte que esta porquería en la que me ves convertido es sólo una pequeña parte de lo que ahora es nuestro mundo. El Señor Oscuro lo ha dominado todo, y ha acabado casi por completo con los muggles de la isla. Ni qué decir del resto de Europa. Las cosas están muy, pero muy mal…-  
Neville intentaba que de verdad la chica confiara en él. Él se las había podido arreglar por años viviendo ahí, pero ella, ella no tenía las mismas posibilidades.

-¿Te obligaron entonces a convertirte en uno de ellos?

-Sí, y no sólo a mí. Los pocos que hicimos la resistencia fuimos severamente disminuidos en número. Las cosas se pusieron tan mal al grado de que tuve que suplicar que no mataran a Luna a cambio de entregarme.-

-¿Luna? ¿Cómo está ella?- Hermione tenía mucha curiosidad por saber de quienes aún estuvieran vivos.

-Está muy bien. –Soltó una pequeña risa el mago. –Luna es mi esposa.-

-¡Oh, Neville! ¡No sabes la alegría que me da!- A Hermione le dio tanto gusto que nuevamente abrazó al ahora mortífago.

-Gracias- le dijo mientras la soltaba del agarre. –Pese a todo este ambiente de terror aún hay cosas que pueden alegrarnos un poco la vida.- Esto lo dijo un poco ensombrecido, ya que no podía decirle a su amiga que su esposa también había sido obligada a portar la marca tenebrosa.

-¿Y qué sabes de los Weasley?- Parecía que por un momento a Hermione se le había olvidado en dónde estaba, pues se le notaba un tanto alegre preguntando por personas importantes de épocas pasadas.

-La verdad no sé mucho de nadie. Precisamente se nos esparció alrededor de toda Europa a los que teníamos… dificultades por integrarnos al nuevo régimen-. Neville se tocó el brazo izquierdo. Ardía mucho la marca de la calavera del nuevo gobernante cada vez que algún ser osaba hablar o pensar mal insistentemente del Señor Oscuro y su gobierno. Hermione notó la reacción del mago, pero se distrajo cuando éste arremetió. –Lo último que supe de ellos es que se fueron con Charlie a Rumania y cruzaron el Mar Negro llegando a Turquía. Me imagino que viven allá como refugiados.-

Hermione estaba a punto de preguntarle si sabía cuáles Weasley habían sobrevivido, cuando en eso se escucharon una voz de hombre que se acercaba hacia donde ellos estaban.

-¿Qué encontraste, SM-128?- dijo la voz con un tono que calaba los huesos aún más que el tremendo frío que estaba haciendo. Otro mortífago vigilante de las calles.

Neville, que por un momento se sobresaltó al ver venir al hombre, tomó el control de la situación, tal como había tenido que aprender durante todo este tiempo.

-Es una… trabajadora del Imperial Bank. Al parecer ha cometido el delito de robo e intentaba huir, pero la he atrapado y ahora mismo la voy a arrestar-. Hermione se puso helada al escuchar las palabras de Neville. Esa estúpida historia la ponía en verdaderos aprietos, y ahora dudaba de la confianza que le había dado al mortífago.

Neville se indicó a Hermione que extendiera sus brazos y pasó su varita sobre sus muñecas, atándoselas mágicamente. El otro mortífago sólo se quedó observando.  
Cuando hubo terminado volteó a ver a Hermione y le guiñó el ojo izquierdo. La chica pudo sentir un poco de tranquilidad, sólo un poco. Repentinamente, Neville se giró y alzó la voz al otro.

-¿Qué haces ahí? ¡Lárgate, qué yo sé hacer mi trabajo! ¡Ahora me llevo a esta mujer a enfrentar su juicio en el Ministerio de Magia! ¡Apártate!- Neville haló a Hermione del codo para que le siguiera y a su paso empujaron hacia atrás al hombre, dejándolo con el semblante asustado. Ella jamás hubiera podido imaginarse al chico Longbottom alzándose de esa forma contra un mortífago, y eso le dio un poco de alegría en el fondo.

**Ministerio de Magia**. A la bruja se le había casi pasado de largo el pequeño detalle por el que estaba de vuelta. Y al parecer a ese sitio la llevaría Neville, o eso era lo que le había dicho al mortífago. De pronto ella se detuvo en seco haciendo que Neville también lo hiciera.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde me llevas?- preguntó la chica con miedo nuevamente.

-No te preocupes. Sólo lo dije para salir del problema. Ese tipo es un verdadero dolor de cabeza y no hubiera descansado hasta hacerte sufrir quién sabe qué cosas-.

-Gracias.- dijo lastimosamente la castaña.

Siguieron caminando hasta que encontraron un lugar lo suficientemente apartado como para que alguien los viera.

-¿Ahora ya me puedes decir a qué has…?- El mortífago iba a hacerle esa pregunta a Hermione cuando fue interrumpido por ésta.

-Neville, necesito ir al Ministerio de Magia- dijo estas palabras tan rápido como si éstas suplicaran por salir de su boca.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué? ¿Sabes el peligro que corres si pisas ese lugar?-

-Sí. Pero es necesario- En realidad, Hermione no sabía qué tan necesario le era ir al Ministerio. De hecho, en esos momentos lo que realidad le era vital era regresarse a su país y dejar completamente enterrado del asunto de la profecía. Pero ni qué hacerle, ya estaba ahí.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas?- Longbottom no quería verse insitente, pero la verdad es que ver después de mucho años a Hermione, y verla viva, y que luego ésta le externara una idea tan descabellada como ir al Ministerio de Magia, hacía que dentro de él estuviera coexistiendo un cúmulo de emociones que no terminaba de comprender.

-No pienses mal, amigo, pero no te lo puedo confiar. Puede tratarse de un asunto delicado y no me gustaría verte involucrado-.

-Pero, Hermione, es muy arriesgado y…-

-Lo sé, pero es muy importante para mí. Sin ti me va a ser prácticamente imposible llegar hasta donde debo-.

-¡Pero si tú eres Hermione Granger, la mejor bruja en muchas generaciones!- gritó un poco el mortífago con verdadero asombro al ver que ella le pedía ayuda.

-¡Baja la voz!- dijo la chica como en un susurro y continuó, armándose de valor: -Neville, por favor, ayúdame. No dispongo de varita y sin ella ni de broma podré llegar hasta ahí-.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Y así te atreviste a venir a Londres?-

-Como lo oyes. Vine hasta acá sin saber la dimensión de la situación. Ahora veo todo mi pasado se rompe otra vez al mirar cualquier parte de las ruinas de Londres… Y lo de mi varita es porque ya no hago esa magia.- Al terminar de decir esto no pudo evitar que se le saliera una lágrima amarga.

Neville estaba en shock. Tener de frente a alguien que creía muerto, en primer lugar, seguido de que ese alguien se trataba de la mismísima Hermione Granger, para culminar con que ésta ya no practicaba magia (o por lo menos la magia que él conocía), no era un golpe fácil de digerir. Cuando volvió en sí no pudo hacer otra cosa más que ver la mirada abandonada de su amiga y aceptó ayudarla.


	5. Capítulo 5

¡Les agradezco mucho sus comentarios a todas y todos en verdad!

A partir de ahora la historia comienza a tomar más forma, espero les guste.

Y ya saben, los personajes y ciertas escenas de remembranza aquí expuestas pertenecen a la grandiosa J.K. Rowling :)

CAPÍTULO 5

Casi sin proponérselo realmente, Hermione y Neville se encontraban frente a las puertas del Ministerio de Magia. Estaba tan cerca ella de él que por un momento hubieran parecido una pareja ante los ojos del exterior. Y es que esta cercanía no se debía tanto a la amistad que los había unido cuando adolescentes, como al miedo que ambos sentían por entrar en ese espeluznante lugar. Si bien Lord Voldemort se había convertido en la autoridad suprema del viejo continente, mágico y muggle, era muy importante el establecimiento de normas extremas que vigilaran muy bien el cumplimiento de sus órdenes y deseos, por lo que la existencia de la máxima institución del mundo mágico se había vuelto aún más imprescindible que en épocas anteriores… Y ahí estaba, el Ministerio de Magia más fuerte, estricto y oscuro que nunca.

No por la cercanía que prevalecía entre la bruja y el mortífago se les había olvidado el plan que habían urdido para poder adentrarse al ministerio. A decir verdad, Neville no sabía qué era en específico lo que Hermione buscaba en aquel lugar, pues ella se había resistido a contárselo. No obstante, accedió a ayudarla porque estaba más que seguro de que se trataba de algo de suma importancia, y cuánta razón tenía su intuición, pues camino al ministerio ella le había confesado que tenía que llegar hasta el Departamento de Misterios.

El plan consistiría en que fingirían la misma historia que contó Neville al mortífago que encontraron en el callejón horas antes. Llegaría con Hermione "detenida" y aparentando que la llevaba al Ministerio para que la enjuiciaran. Ya estando dentro de éste, se las tendrían que ingeniar para poder llegar hasta el Departamento de Misterios.

Cuando estuvieron dentro del Ministerio, Hermione se quedó paralizada. Sus piernas no respondían y sus ojos eran incapaces de parpadear. Su cabeza no daba crédito a lo que su vista percibía. Esto era peor que la peor de todas sus pesadillas, y era una cruel realidad. La última vez que había pisado el ministerio se albergaba en la explanada principal lo que parecía ser una escultura que reflejaba los más altos deseos de los preservadores de la sangre mágica, en la que los muggles eran aplastados ante el poderío de los magos y brujas del mundo: era "el lugar en donde deberían estar", según estas ideas extremistas y conservadoras. Pero lo que sus ojos ahora veían con horror en el centro del Ministerio de Magia no eran personas de piedra, sino muggles reales, de carne y hueso que cargaban a cuestas unos pesados bloques de piedra mientras permanecían de pie durante sabrá Merlín cuántas horas y les estaba prohibido moverse, y si se les ocurría hacerlo, cualquier mortífago vigilante podía lanzarles alguna de las maldiciones patentadas que –para desgracia del mundo- se habían incrementado en número.

-Vamos, Hermione.- dijo Neville al oído de la chica, percantándose de la reacción de ésta.

Pero Hermione no podía responder. Había sido tan fuerte la impresión que no pudo evitar que se le formara un nudo en la garganta y que le escurrieran dos lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos castaños. Toda la ambición y la sed de poder y superioridad del ser más despreciable sobre la tierra, el mismo que le había arrebatado su vida, ese, El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado, mostraba apenas un fugaz destello de su maldad ahí, en la máxima institución del mundo mágico. Ahora estaba segura de que haber regresado a Gran Bretaña había sido una pésima idea. Y sin embargo, tenía que seguir adelante con el plan. Ya no había marcha atrás.

Neville notó que alguien se acercaba, y los pensamientos de Hermione se vieron interrumpidos por una voz altanera y sarcástica.

-Vaya, vaya. El más pequeño de los Longbottom se ha dignado a traer una presa al Ministerio. ¿A qué debemos tan honorable presencia?- Era Bartemius Crouch Jr., quien se había convertido en jefe del Departamento de Vigilancia y, por consiguiente, era superior en categoría a Neville.

-Nada, sólo se trata de una bruja que viene a ser enjuiciada. Eso es todo- contestó Neville con firmeza, pero con cierta sumisión ante Crouch, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Hermione. Por si no fuera poco lo que los Lestrange y Barty habían hecho a los señores Longbottom, ahora Neville tenía que soportar los mandatos de este mortífago bajo el nuevo régimen.

-Ya veo… Me imagino que es mestiza este primor.- dijo Crouch con lascivia mientras se paseaba por detrás de la chica y la observaba con lujuria. Tan fuerte era su mirada que Hermione pudo sentir como si la desnudara y sus nervios se dispararon a tal grado que sentía que iba a desmayarse en ese preciso momento.

-Sí, lo es. Y ahora, si me lo permite, debo llevarla a los juzgados para que proceda la ley conforme al delito que ha cometido.- Neville era todavía más consiente que Hermione del peligro en el que estaban teniendo a Crouch cerca, y por eso intento desviar la atención que el mortífago estaba dedicando a su amiga. Si se descuidaban lo más probable era que a él lo mandaran a Azkabán y a Hermione simplemente la asesinaran, eso en el mejor de los casos.

-Está bien, llévatela. Tal vez le haga una pequeña visita en los calabozos antes de que la encierren para siempre-. Hermione sentía morir, pues tenía a Crouch a sólo unos pasos frente a ella, mirándole a los ojos. Ella no pudo reprimir un gesto de miedo que se vio en un apretón de quijada que casi hizo que gritara del dolor. Afortunadamente, Crouch no sospechó nada, pues era completamente normal para él que la muchacha tuviera miedo, pues supuestamete sería juzgada nada más y nada menos que en el Ministerio de Magia.

Neville haló a la chica como si se tratara de verdad de una detenida. Hermione sólo sentía como se le nublaba la vista a cada paso que daba sobre el piso negro, tan reluciente como lo recordaba y tal como había aparecido en sus pesadillas. Caminaban muy aprisa y ella sintió un pequeño temblor en el brazo de su amigo, justo con el que él la llevaba sujetada. Sin duda, él también estaba muy nervioso y seguramente se cuestionaba por qué estaba arriesgando su vida por ayudarla.

En lugar de ir a los juzgados, Neville cambió la dirección de su andar para dirigirse hacia el Departamento de Misterios. Hermione estuvo practicamente ida durante el traslado, pues sólo se dejaba llevar a través de los pasillos por Longbottom. Por un momento sintió que en realidad sí había cometido un delito y que, efectivamente, la juzgarían por algo. Apenas pudo darse cuenta de que la actividad del Ministerio de Magia era parecida a la que se albergaba en sus recuerdos, sólo que ahora en la atmósfera se percibía el miedo, además de muchos carroñeros que se encontraban repartidos estratégicamente en todo el lugar. Nada más asqueroso que eso. No pudieron olerla porque ella había protegido su identidad de cabo a rabo antes de partir a Londres.

-Ya casi llegamos.- Apenas se escuchó la voz de Neville cuando anunció a Hermione que su llegada al Departamento de Misterios estaba próxima. La chica salió de su ausencia un poco sobresaltada, como si hubiera estado durmiendo. Respiró hondamente y sentía cómo se le revolvían las vísceras.

-Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias.-

-Ni agradezcas nada porque todavía no salimos de ésta. Ahora, pon mucha atención. Al doblar la esquina, a unos cinco metros está la puerta. Afuera hay al menos dos mortífagos que custodian al departamento. Tendré que hechizarlos para que puedas entrar, y una vez adentro no podrás tardarte más de quince minutos, es todo el tiempo que puedo darte. Yo te esparé afuera y fingiré ser uno de los vigilantes del departamento. ¿Está claro?

Curioso, pero Hermione nunca se hubiera imaginado durante su época de estudiante en Hogwarts que tendría que escuchar, corroborar y ejecutar un plan urdido por Neville Longbottom. –"Qué vueltas da la vida"- pensó mientras asentía con la cabeza todo lo que su amigo acababa de decirle.

Caminaron los últimos pasos que les restaban para terminar el pasillo para luego girarse sobre su izquierda para arribar al Departamento de Misterios. Neville ya había soltado del brazo a la chica, y ella se aferraba al cuello de su abrigo como si la vida le fuera en ello. Sin varita, siendo bruja impura y estando en el ojo del huracán del mundo mágico no era especialmente una situación en la quese encontrara a salvo.

**-¡Desmaius! ¡Petrificus totalus!-** gritó Neville con fuerza. Los dos mortífagos que se encontraban afuera del departamento se vieron como unos novatos al ser sorprendidos de esa manera y más con esos encatamientos "tipo escuela". Ambos fueron atacados de manera tan espontánea que no les dio tiempo ni siquiera de protegerse, mucho menos de alertar a alguien de la presencia de los intrusos.

-¡Corre!- gritó Neville a Hermione. Ésta corrió y se sintió literalmente como en sus pesadillas, sólo que la situación esta vez era real. Los dos chicos corrieron desesperadamente hasta toparse frente a frente con la puerta.

-De prisa. Sólo tienes quince minutos, recuérdalo.- dijo el mortífago casi con un tono de súplica.

Hermione se volvió hacia él para asentir la orden/petición que le hizo su amigo. Luego se volvió hacia la puerta nuevamente indecisa sobre si entrar o no. Después de todo, ninguno de los dos sabía si estaba encantada contra los extraños. En un momento de arrebato y valentía dio un paso al frente y luego otro. Nada, no pasó nada. Ello le inquietó más, pero ya no había más que hacer, y continuó su marcha hacia el interior mientras Neville permaneció custodiando la entrada.

La chica estaba fuera de sí. No podía controlar sus movimientos y los pensamientos le iban y le venían a la mente como ráfagas de luz despedidas en todas direcciones. Comenzó a recorrer uno a uno los pasillos, intentando tener el control de la situación, y fue observando los estantes con las esferas de cristal, y no pudo evitar hacer remembranza de aquel día en que junto con los miembros principales del Ejército de Dumbledore se habían metido justamente en ese lugar… el día en que murió Sirius Black y Lord Voldemort hizo su reaparición oficial ante el mundo mágico de manera involuntaria.

-¿Y si mi esfera con la profecía se destruyó cuando Ginny invocó ese **Reducto**? ¡Ay, no! ¡Tanto para llegar hasta aquí y no lograr nada!- Hermione no había pensado eso antes, pero era posible: haber arriesgado lo poco que quedaba de sí misma para obtener nada, sin duda la acabaría de una vez por todas.

-Tranquilízate, Hermione Granger. ¡Tranquilízate y ya! No es momento de perder la cordura. –se decía esto a sí misma mientras caminaba de pasillo en pasillo. El tiempo se terminaba.

Al final de un pasillo muy largo se encontraba un estante de menor tamaño en comparación al de los demás. Estaba en dirección perpendicular al resto, y curiosamente no estaba atiborrado de esferas. Se sintió atraída hacia él y comenzó a caminar más rápido, seguido de un trote veloz. Se paró en seco frente al estante, y leyó en la parte superior una leyenda que decía:

**SANGRESUCIAS**

Sin duda, su esfera tendría que estar ahí, si es que aún se encontraba a salvo. Ni siquiera reparó en pensar porqué había tan pocas bolitas de cristal destinadas para impuros como ella. Su vista viajó de arriba hacia abajo con ansiedad, hasta que la encontró. Estaba en una de las repisas de en medio, casi del lado derecho:

**Hermione Granger**

Su esfera, su profecía. Un rito en el tiempo, y ahí estaba, con la esfera en su mano derecha. Si lo que durante todo ese día no había sido apto para cardiacos, las emociones que experimentaba la chica en ese momento lo superaban en todo. Al final de todo Sybill Trelawney había tenido razón. Esa bruja charlatana no se había equivocado, y sus pesadillas tampoco.

El corazón de la muchacha estaba a punto de colapsar, y apenas era el inicio. Un leve humo color violeta comenzó a moverse dentro de la esfera y una voz queda y temerosa comenzó a hacerse escuchar en los oídos de Hermione:

**"La bruja impura más poderosa engendrará a su UNIGÉNITO junto con el Señor Oscuro… Y el UNIGÉNITO podrá dar gloria eterna a su padre debido a su sangre antes de cumplir el año primero… Pero la bruja impura tendrá el poder de aniquilar para siempre al Señor Oscuro, a causa de la magia cedida durante la concepción… Sólo ella podrá ser la contraparte del Señor Oscuro, su opuesto y, al mismo tiempo, su complemento… Semejante y no semejante serán lo mismo".**

Nada, en realidad nada hubiera preparadado antes a Hermione para esto. Superaba en demasía cualquiera de sus horrendas pesadillas. Su cuerpo y su mente se vieron forzadas a desgarrarse por unos segundos. Ni siquiera le fue posible respirar o cerrar los ojos. Todo le daba vueltas y perdió la noción tiempo-espacio. Ella sintió que estuvo así por una eternidad, cuando su espalda fue tocada con desesperación por alguien. Ni siquiera se asustó. Nada podría asustarle más que tener un hijo de Lord Voldemort.

-¡Vámonos!- Neville había notado que Hermione tardaba en salir del departamento, por lo que no pudo esperar más y entró a buscarla. Se percató de que ni ante su toque en la espalda ni ante su voz ella reaccionaba.

-¿Hermione? ¿Hermione? ¡Hermione, reacciona!- alzó la voz el mortífago.

La castaña apenas y pudo salir de su ensimismamiento y volteó a ver a Longbottom con la mirada totalmente ausente. Él la notó peor que nunca.

-¡Tenemos que salir ya!- nada. Ella no se movía. Neville practicamente la tuvo que llevar arrastrando hacia la salida, mientras ella continuaba con la esfera en su mano, con un agarre tan fuerte que casi podría romperla.

Lo que sucedió a continuación para Hermione quedó arraigado en alguna parte de su cerebro. Su mente estaba en otro mundo, recurriendo a un viejo mecanismo de defensa que buscaba negar los acontecimientos. Salieron del Ministerio de Magia, y solo Neville supo cómo. Cuando al fin pudo volver en sí se encontraban los dos en una calle solitaria y ya había anochecido. Se topó con un Neville casi transparente de su rostro, que a la lejanía la llamaba por su nombre.

-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione, qué tienes!-

-Eh, qué… ¿Qué pasó?- dijo ella titubeante y más que confundida.

-¿Cómo que qué pasó? ¡Pues entraste al Departamento de Misterios y tuve que sacarte de ahí porque no reaccionabas!- dijo el chico muy preocupado.

Al escuchar **Departamento de Misterios**, Hermione sintió caer en su cuerpo una roca de mil kilogramos. Le vino a su mente las partes más sobresalientes de su vivencia como flashes de cámaras fotográficas, y recordó lo que su mano derecha apretaba con fuerza. Dirigió su mirada hacia la esfera y comenzó a llorar descontroladamente.

-¡Neville, ayúdame a volver a mi país! ¡Te lo suplico, por favor!-

Longbottom estaba más confundido que nunca. No entendía nada, y menos la reacción tan abrupta de su amiga, quien lo sostenía de las mangas de su gabardina y su cuerpo amenazaba con desfallecer en ese mismo instante.

Y horas más tarde, sin saber cómo es que Neville le había ayudado, Hermione se encontraba en un avión, de vuelta a América.

Mientras tanto, en la fría mansión Malfoy se encontraba una "tertulia lastímera", como se les llamaba a esas reuniones donde gente apoderada se reunía con el afán de torturar a muggles, insurrectos, o a veces una que otra criatura mágica. Eran cada vez más famosas estas formas de diversión, y las tertulias más importantes eran las presididas por el Señor Oscuro. Estaba precisamente éste ultimo torturando a un elfo doméstico para saciar su sed de dolor ajeno y para goce de los presentes cuando un pensamiento impropio le vino a la mente:

-"**Hermione Granger".-**


	6. Capítulo 6

CAPÍTULO 6

Nadie se esperaba lo que sucedió aquella tarde. Se suponía que el Ministerio de Magia estaba en extrema vigilancia, pero aquel atropello cometido en el Departamento de Misterios había comprobado a todas luces lo contrario.

Al poco rato de que Hermione y Neville salieron del Ministerio, Barty Crouch Jr. fue alertado de lo sucedido después de haber descendido hasta los calabozos en búsqueda de un poco de diversión con la "bruja mestiza" que iba con Longbottom, pero no la encontró, así como tampoco encontró registro alguno de juicios cometidos contra mestizas durante el día. Crouch, sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió de prisa hasta el lugar de los hechos para corroborar con sus propios ojos lo que ya era un escándalo en toda la institución.

Efectivamente, afuera del departamento se encontraban los dos mortífagos que hacían guardia durante la tarde. Se encontraban tirados en el suelo, uno aturdido y el otro petrificado. Crouch se internó en el Departamento, pasando por todas las secciones corroborando daños. Todas estaban intactas, excepto la de Profecías, pues al pasar su varita por el anaquel con la leyenda **SANGRESUCIAS **se encendió una pequeña luz roja en la punta de ésta, lo que era señal de que se había cometido el delito de hurto, al ser extraída una profecía sin consentimiento del Ministro de Magia. El mortífago dio un paso hacia atrás, queriendo reincorporarse y dirigirse hacia la Oficina Mayor, pero su pie produjo un crujido que llamó su atención: pisó un par de gafas que estaban tiradas en el piso. Crouch levantó los anteojos, los miró una y otra vez para luego olfatearlos y confirmar sus sospechas: eran de la bruja que había visto con Neville. El aroma personal de Hermione había quedado impregnado en cada una de sus prendas, y los lentes no habían quedado fuera de éste.

Barty Crouch fue deprisa con el Ministro de Magia, Pius Thicknesse, para darle su informe acerca de los acontecimientos ocurridos en el Departamento de Misterios, así como para informar de sus sospechas contra Neville Longbottom y la sangresucia desconocida que se había interceptado hasta la Sección de Profecías, extrayendo una. A ambos no les cabía duda de que la chica había sido una impura que iba en búsqueda de una profecía, pues ¿de qué otra forma la habría logrado sacar la esfera con éxito del Ministerio de Magia? Si bien, ciertos magos podían extraer profecías del Departamento –debido a sus poderes o influencias-, aunque no fueran los presagiados en dichas profecías –como Lucius Malfoy-, para la mayoría era necesario ir en persona hasta tal departamento para poder tener acceso a sus esferas. No había otro modo. Y esa mujer, con ayuda de un mortífago, había podido llegar hasta muy lejos, desafiando al Ministerio de Magia y al propio Lord Voldemort. Muy a pesar de Thicknesse y de Crouch, quienes eran conscientes de la gravedad del asunto, tuvieron que dirigirse hacia la base principal del Imperio Oscuro (la ex-mansión Malfoy) para informarle al Señor Tenebroso los hechos, aunque probablemente él ya tuviera conocimiento de éstos…

Mientras tanto, el Señor Oscuro se encontraba meditando en la biblioteca de la mansión, lugar único que le proveía de la tranquilidad y el apaciguamiento que en ocasiones necesitaba para escaparse del mundo, de _su _mundo. Estaba sentado en un fino sofá de piel de abraxan a la luz de la chimenea que intentaba alumbrar sus pensamientos. Curioso era que Lord Voldemort, el Tirano Oscuro como le llamaban últimamente algunos insurrectos, se encontrara casi confundido. Y _casi _lo estaba porque dentro de toda su egolatría sabía que muy pocas cosas lo podrían aturdir. Pero esta, sí que era una de ellas…

La sola idea de pensar en que gracias a una bruja chiflada –Trelawney- se hubiera enterado de la existencia de una profecía más que lo involucraba, sin que él lo hubiera sospechado siquiera, le enfurecía. Pero lo que más le desconcertaba era el contenido de la versión que él poseía de la profecía; y en eso encontraba pensando, y meditando, y escuchando una y otra vez mientras sostenía con cierto desapego la esfera que Lucius Malfoy había extraído del Departamento de Misterios:

**_"El Señor Oscuro engendrará su UNIGÉNITO y de él necesitará extraer su sangre y beberla antes del tiempo establecido, y sólo así podrá lograr el poder absoluto del mundo mágico y no mágico… Pero el UNIGÉNITO sólo podrá ser concebido con la bruja impura más poderosa cuyo nombre no le será revelado al Señor Oscuro hasta que ella misma conozca sus designios… Ella ha nacido ya y será la única que otorgue el impulso final para que el Señor Tenebroso gobierne por toda la eternidad… Los extremos se encontrarán al fin y serán más iguales de lo que parecen. Luz y sombra serán lo mismo"._**

Lord Voldemort jamás se había planteado tener que engendrar a un hijo para buscar el poder y la inmortalidad, siendo este el único medio efectivo por medio del cual los muggles buscaban prevalecer en el tiempo, pues tener descendencia casi siempre era sinónimo de preservación del propio nombre en un margen de tres o cuatro generaciones –si bien te iba-, mucho mejor si la historia local, nacional o mundial te reservaba un lugar. Pero el Lord no podía conformarse con eso, era demasiado mundano como para atesorar la existencia, obra y desastres del "purificador del mundo".

Mucho más descabellada era la idea de tener que procrear con una sangresucia, para lo cual era probable que tendrían que desposarse. Tampoco la idea del matrimonio formaba parte de sus planes, pero si eso era necesario para alcanzar el dominio absoluto que tanto necesitaba para suprimir sus complejos de inferioridad y resentimiento sanguíneo, lo haría, y lo haría ya. Su nombre le había sido revelado esa misma noche, durante la cual no había dormido nada, ni necesitaba hacerlo. Había mandado ya una comitiva de mortífagos liderados por Fenrir Greyback, quien estaba más que gustoso por buscar a la chica que había sido su "premio" alguna vez, y a la que no había tenido el placer de degustar.

El Lord Oscuro mandó llamar a su más allegado discípulo y confidente, Severus Snape, quien había sobrevivido a las mordeduras de Nagini, siendo auxiliado por Remus Lupin, a quien más tarde traicionaría para volver a las filas de Voldemort una vez muerto Harry Potter. Voldemort concedió una segunda oportunidad a Snape gracias a que éste le dio pistas acerca del paradero de la Capa de Invisibilidad, y lo restituyó como director de Hogwarts.

-Mi Señor, me mandó llamar y aquí estoy. Disculpe mi tardanza, pero tuvimos un problema en el castillo con un centauro que se escapó de su celda en el aula de Experimentación con Seres Mágicos y tuve que intervenir.- Severus entró en la biblioteca con sigilo y con un notorio gesto de sumisión hizo una reverencia a su amo.

-Severus, nada es más importante que yo. –Voldemort apenas volteó a ver a su sirviente, pero extrañamente no estaba tan enfadado como temía éste último. Estaba más interesado en charlar del asunto con él que en castigarlo por su infracción.

-Lo sé, mi Señor. No volverá a suceder.-

-Te he mandado llamar porque hace unas horas se me ha revelado el nombre de la mujer de la profecía. Tú debes conocerla muy bien, pues fue tu alumna y –hasta donde sé-, fue la inseparable amiga de El Vencido.- El Señor Oscuro había prohibido tajantemente que cualquier mago, bruja o criatura mágica volviera a pronunciar el nombre de Harry Potter. Suficiente había sido el protagonismo del chico desde que desafió el **_Avada Kedabra _**del lord, como para seguirlo recordando después de su muerte. Por eso, la única forma medianamente posible de hacer referencia a él era llamándolo **El Vencido**; pero mejor era ni siquiera recordarlo, pues a quien lo hacía le caía de inmediato un hechizo torturador llamado **_Gélidus_**, con el que el cerebro de la persona era sumergido mágicamente en un torrente de agua helada que causaba un insoportable dolor de cabeza, seguido de una parálisis cerebral que -si no era atendida de inmediato- podía ser vitalicia.

-¿Se refiere usted a Granger?- dijo Snape con asombro mientras recogía detrás de su oreja un mechón que hasta ese momento caía sobre su cara.

-Sí, es ella. Hermione Granger. Al parecer esa sangresucia es la única con la que procrearé a mi único hijo, y gracias a él podré alcanzar el poder eterno y la inmortalidad.- El lord daba ya la espalda al mortífago mientras observaba la esfera que contenía sus designios mientras la postraba sobre la base de oro que había hecho para sostenerla encima de una mesa. Déjola ahí y se volvió hacia Severus:

-¿Acaso sabes tú en dónde está?- El Señor veía con ahínco a los ojos del sirviente intentando leer su mente y desentrañar la información que buscaba.

-No, mi amo. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba viva. Pensé que había muerto en alguna de las batallas póstumas a la de Hogwarts.- Voldemort sabía que Snape no le mentía.

-La he mandado buscar ya, desde hace algunas horas. No creo que resulte difícil encontrar a una impura dentro de mi imperio; pero Greyback no ha venido a traerme informes.- dijo el lord con cierta impaciencia mientras se volvía a sentar en el sofá.

-Tal vez… -dijo Snape titubeante mientras caminaba rodeando al sofá para encarar a su amo- … tal vez no se encuentra en sus dominios, mi Señor, por eso no la ha encontrado.-

Por increíble que pareciera al Señor Oscuro no se le había ocurrido esa posibilidad, pues ¿cómo una estúpida sangresucia había podido escapar a su poder? Y si era cierto, ¿desde cuándo lo había hecho? Estos pensamientos comenzaron a absorber la mente del lord, pero salió de estos reconfortándose con la idea de que quizá había pasado muy poco tiempo para haber dado con el paradero de la chica. Al fin y al cabo, él siempre obtenía lo que deseaba, y pronto ella estaría con él.

Por unos instantes, el silencio se hizo en el lugar. Voldemort escuchando una vez más la profecía y su contenido, y Snape pensando en la cruel jugada del destino que ponía a la insufrible señorita Granger como la próxima Lady Oscura. Sólo se escuchaba el tronar de las brasas del fuego de la chimenea, y el amo rompió el silencio viendo a su sirviente:

-Háblame de ella, Severus. Cuéntame cómo es.-

-Mi Señor, ella es una sabelotodo. Permítame decirle que para ser una impura es bastante inteligente, lógica, elocuente y muy meticulosa con el estudio. De hecho, fue nombrada Premio Anual en Hogwarts por su destacado desempeño académico-.

-¿Ah, sí? No me imaginé que los sangresucias pudieran ser Premio Anual-. dijo el lord con desprecio.

-Lo mismo pensábamos el cuerpo de profesores del colegio, así como algunos alumnos; pero la señorita Granger superó por mucho las expectativas de un estudiante promedio y se rumoraba que en muchas generaciones no se había visto a alguien con tales notas, desde que…- Snape detuvo su diálogo al saber que estaba a punto de decir algo que podría traerle serias consecuencias.

-¿Desde que qué? ¡Habla, escoria!- gritó Voldemort, pues le impacientaba cuando la gente intentaba decirle algo y luego se retractaba en aras de ocultarle información.

-Desde… desde que usted estudiaba ahí.- Severus cerró los ojos inmediatamente después de terminar su frase. Temía ya los efectos de alguna maldición pero el Señor Oscuro no hizo nada en su contra.

Lord Voldemort se quedó impactado al conocer las comparaciones intelectuales que se habían hecho entre él y la impura, cosa que le sembró más curiosidad por saber de ella. -¿Pertenecía a Gryffindor o a Ravenclaw?-

-A Gryffindor, mi amo-.

-Entonces esa sangresucia aparte de inteligente es temeraria.-

-Así es, mi Señor. Aparte de tener altas notas en casi cualquier clase se desempeñaba como una excelente duelista y dominaba muy bien tanto los hechizos de ataque, como los de defensa.- Severus estaba muy confundido, pues no sabía si revelarle esa información al lord era bueno o si le podría perjudicar a él en algún momento.

-¿Casi cualquier clase? ¡Para ser Premio Anual era imprescindible ser bueno en todo!- El lord recordó en ese momento cuando él mismo fue condecorado con ese galardón, haciendo remembranza a su excelencia como alumno en todas las asignaturas.

-Ella no creía en las Artes Adivinatorias, les tenía bastante desprecio. En esa clase y en la de Vuelo no se desempeñó muy bien, pero en el resto sí y por mucho sobrepasó los estándares establecidos.-

Por su parte, al Señor Oscuro se le iba siendo más intrigante la mujer de la que hablaban, y dar con ella era más necesario. De alguna forma, a él también le desagradaba la adivinación y el vuelo con escoba no era su preferido. El linaje de su sangre tendría que ser resuelto de alguna manera, pero más tarde se preocuparía por ello. Por ahora era menester obtener más datos de la impura que pudieran, además de construir en su mente una idea de su persona, darle pistas de en dónde podría estar refugiada.

-¿Y qué edad tiene?- El lord se había puesto de pie y caminaba hacia la chimenea mientras observaba el fuego arder con furia.

-Alrededor de veinticinco años-.

-Es joven, no es una excelente edad para ser manipulada, pero mucho se podrá hacer con ella. –Voldemort esbozaba una gran sonrisa mientras pensaba en los martirios que haría pasar la bruja. Después de todo, ella se había opuesto a su ascenso al poder, y era nada más y nada menos que la mejor amiga de El Vencido.

-Así es, amo. En sus tiempos de estudiante, siendo más joven que ahora, demostró valentía e inteligencia y, si usted me lo permite, le debo decir que ella fue la gran maquinista del Trío Dorado que dio con algunos de los horrocruxes. De hecho, se convirtió en la co-fundadora del Ejército de Dumbledore y fue miembro activo de la Orden del Fénix más tarde.-

-Ya veo… Entonces la mocosa es una insolente que estúpidamente quería oponerse a mí, a mi poder y a mi magia. ¡Qué ilusa! ¡Y yo maté a su amigo!- Voldemort soltó una sonora carcajada que fue interrumpida por Colagusano, quien había llamado ya a la puerta sin recibir respuesta, por lo que había tenido que entrar sin permiso para avisar de algo a su amo.

-Mi… mi señor… el Ministro de Magia me ha solicitado verle con ur… urgencia.- Peter casi mojaba sus pantalones cada vez que tenía que dirigirse ante el Señor Oscuro, es decir, la mayor parte del tiempo.

Lord Voldemort volteó enloquecido hacia donde Colagusano se encontraba haciéndole la tradicional reverencia en el piso y gritó -**_¡Crucio!_**- la varita del lord despidió un haz de luz verde contra el cuerpo del hombre que hacía que se retorciera del dolor. Después de unos segundos, el Señor Tenebroso bajó la varita de Sauco, cortando el hechizo.

-¡Dile que pase, infeliz insecto!- gritó el lord mientras se acomodaba la capa.

Colagusano salió rápidamente de la biblioteca, aturdido aún por el hechizo. En seguida se abrió nuevamente la puerta del salón para dar paso a Thicknesse junto con Crouch. Ambos saludaron honrosamente a su Señor y relataron someramente lo que había sucedido la tarde del día anterior en el Ministerio de Magia. Voldemort perdió los estribos y los torturó hasta dejarlos semiconscientes y pronunciando el hechizo **_Jaulío_**, los dejó encerrados.

Después de un rato, Crouch poco a poco se fue reincorporando y, haciendo uso de su astucia- pidió clemencia a su amo a cambio de terminar de contarle el resto. Quizá así lo dejaría en paz a él y se desquitaría con Longbottom.

-Mi Señor… sospecho quién está detrás de todo esto, pero por favor, ¡sáqueme de aquí!-

-¡Cállate, inepto! ¡Tú, el que no sabe hacer su trabajo no va a venir a darme órdenes! Y si aprecias en algo tu vida, ¡termina de hablar de una buena vez!-

-Sí… bueno, cuando revisé el Departamento de Misterios encontré una par de gafas que había visto antes. Se las vi puestas a una mujer que iba aparentemente detenida por Longbottom y que estaba en el Ministerio para ser enjuiciada. Quise corroborar su estadía en los calabozos pero no la encontré, así como tampoco encontré registro alguno de que haya habido un juicio contra alguna bruja esa tarde, ni pura ni mestiza. Después fui al departamento y pude identificar el aroma de la mujer en los anteojos, así como en el lugar de donde fue extraída la esfera-. Barty en verdad esperaba salir con vida de ésta.

-¿Y en qué sección estaban los lentes, según tú, si se puede saber, imbécil?- El lord estaba encolerizado pues se podía ver en sus ojos el mismo fuego de la chimenea. Sin embargo, su poderosa intuición le dejaba entrever ya hacia dónde se dirigía el relato de Crouch.

-En la sección de SANGRESUCIAS.- Bien, lo había dicho ya. El resto fue pura atadura de cabos en la cabeza del Señor Oscuro. Entra una mujer misteriosa al Ministerio de Magia, se roban una profecía de la sección de los impuros y encima deja involuntariamente una prueba, justo en el momento en que a él se le revela el nombre de la bruja que le dará el poder absoluto… No eran casualidades, eran eventos que debían ocurrir para dar cumplimiento a los designios mágicos.

Snape, quien había permanecido en la biblioteca presenciando el espectáculo de horror también se dio cuenta de que había sido Hermione Granger quien se había infiltrado hasta el Departamento de Misterios con ayuda de Neville. Ahora ella misma tenía una versión de la profecía en su poder, por lo que era probable que se estuviera escondiendo en sabrá Merlín qué sitio.

-Te voy a liberar, Crouch, sólo porque tu información ha sido de mucho provecho para mí; y sólo por esta ocasión tú y el juguete de Ministro que tengo están a salvo. ¡Pero que sea la única vez que cometen tales errores!- Voldemort los liberó del hechizo, dejándolos débilmente tirados en el piso.

-Ahora, tú, Thicknesse, regresa al Ministerio a poner orden. Ah, y manda asesinar a los mortífagos que custodiaban el departamento con la maldición que mejor les venga en gana, para que sirva como ejemplo a los estúpidos.- El Ministró asintió con la cabeza e hizo una reverencia en agradecimiento a su amo, y se desapareció del lugar.

-Y tú –dirigiéndose a Crouch- tráeme inmediatamente a Longbottom y a su querida esposa… Quisiera conversar un poco con ambos.- Barty sonrió de oreja a oreja y desapareció enseguida para cumplir con la orden de su amo.


	7. Capítulo 7

Agradezco mucho a quienes siguen este fic,y les mando un especial abrazo a quienes siempre comentan!

horus100: respondiendo a tu última pregunta, en este caso no es _primogénito_, sino _unigénito_, que es el "único hijo"; es decir, que tanto Hermione como Voldemort sólo podrán tener un único hijo, y éste sólo podrá derivarse de la unión de ambos.

PrincesLynx: no es metáfora, sí debe beber literalmente su sangre... ¿qué mala, no? :)

Pauliblaks: te prometo no hacer sufrir mucho a Neville ni a Luna ;)

Y ya lo saben, el mundo de ficción aquí presentado pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Yo sólo juego con mi los personajes y con la imaginación.

¡Gracias!

CAPÍTULO 7

-Así que no quieres hablar, Longbottom.- La fría y calculadora voz hacía que todos los presentes en el gran salón de la mansión se sobrecogieran del espanto. Era la voz del Señor Oscuro, quien interrogaba a Neville Longbottom luego de enterarse de que éste había auxiliado a Hermione Granger a infiltrarse en el Departamento de Misterios.

-Mi Señor, ¡le juro que no sé en dónde está!- Neville odiaba tener que llamarle así a Lord Voldemort, pero no tenía opción. Era una obligación que cada ser bajo el dominio de éste se dirigiera a él con títulos dignos de esa bestia maldita.

-¡**Crucio**!- El lord lanzó la maldición hacia el cuerpo del joven, causándole fuertes dolores, seguidos de espasmos involuntarios que lo redujeron a una triste figura tirada en el suelo.

-¡Ya basta, por piedad!- Luna Longbottom, quien se encontraba presenciando la penosa escena sentía morirse cada vez que el Señor Tenebroso infringía torturas a su esposo.

-¡He sido muy paciente con este gusano!- dirigiéndose el lord hacia Luna- ¡Tal vez tú quieras ayudarle a recuperar su memoria, querida!- Voldemort caminó de prisa y apuntó su varita contra el cuello de la chica.

-¡No! ¡A ella no!- Neville imploraba por la vida de su mujer y por la de su hijo que venía en camino en el cuerpo de ésta. Su embarazo era de alto riesgo y cualquier maldición pondría en riesgo la existencia de ambos.

-¡Llevamos aquí horas y no has querido hablar y ya me cansé! Esta es la última oportunidad que te doy, asqueroso traidor. ¡Dime en dónde está la sangresucia inmunda!- El lord no había bajado la varita del cuello de Luna, al contrario, la había hundido más en su piel para que a ninguno de los Longbottom les quedara la duda de que sus amenazas iban muy en serio.

Neville dio un respiro e hizo un alto en el camino. Si bien, había podido ayudar en todo lo que estuvo a su alcance a Hermione, a sabiendas de que él mismo se ponía en riesgo, no había contemplado la idea de que tal travesía pondría en peligro a su esposa y a su hijo. Eso era algo que lo superaba. El solo hecho de pensar en que podría perder a su única familia lo volvía loco. Por otro lado, estaba su amiga, quien había regresado después de mucho tiempo, y si lo había hecho seguramente era por una buena razón; razón que ella nunca le dio a él, y sin embargo le auxilió hasta el último momento. En realidad no poseía mucha información que pudiera interesarle al Señor Oscuro sobre Granger, pero ver el rostro desencajado de su mujer sobrepasaba su propio umbral de dolor… lo haría, haría cualquier cosa por salvar a su familia, así tuviera que traicionar a su amiga.

-Está bien, le diré lo que sé. ¡Pero deje a Luna, por favor!-

-¡Habla antes de que le lance cualquier maldición a tu hembra!- gritó el Señor Tenebroso con furia.

Barty Crouch, quien se encontraba en la habitación luego de traer presos a Neville y Luna esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios. Por su parte Peter Pettigrew escondió su rostro entre sus manos, pues estaba seguro de que el lord lanzaría nuevamente una maldición contra Longbottom. Sin embargo, ello no sucedió, y Neville comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno, Hermione se topó por accidente conmigo en la calle, a unas cuadras del aeropuerto de Londres… Luego me pidió que la llevara al Ministerio de Magia, y le ayudé…- Neville giró su mirada hacia donde estaba parado Barty Crouch-… le ayudé fingiendo que ella estaba detenida y llegamos hasta el Departamento de Misterios.-

-¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Termina de hablar de una buena vez, maldito miserable!- Voldemort profundizó tanto el toque de la varita de Sauco contra la garganta de Luna que ella lanzó un grito de dolor.

-¡Ella extrajo una esfera de ahí, y luego me pidió que le ayudara a salir del país!- Longbottom estaba llorando histéricamente. -¡Déjela ya, por favor!-

El Señor Tenebroso se dio cuenta de que la situación no era tan de su control. Esa impura había podido desafiarlo a él y su régimen de terror de cabo a rabo. Había podido infiltrarse en sus dominios y había podido salir de ellos casi sin ser detectada. Lo pagaría, y lo pagaría muy caro.

-¿A dónde se largó la sangresucia? ¡Dímelo ahora si no quieres que acabe con la vida de la desquiciada de tu mujer y si no quieres terminar tus últimos días como un imbécil!- A este punto, el lord se encontraba a punto de estallar en cólera y furia. A cada segundo que Neville se demoraba en culminar su relato se incrementaba más y más la tensión en el ambiente. Sólo Luna se atrevió a romper con el silencio con un notorio llanto:

-¡Neville, por favor! ¡Por nuestro hijo, díselo!-

El tiempo se había agotado. Tres vidas no pueden pagar el precio de una. Al menos no serían Luna y el bebé quienes pagaran por el silencio de Neville.

-Se… se fue a América.- dijo Longbottom con voz lacónica.

El Señor Oscuro lanzó violentamente a Luna hacia los brazos de Neville, quien se encontraba de rodillas frente a su amo. La chica cayó al piso protegiendo con sus brazos su vientre. Neville alcanzó a sostenerla un poco, pero el impacto fue inevitable. Los dos se abrazaron y besaron entre sollozos.

-Tú –dijo el Señor Oscuro a Colagusano- Echa de mi vista a esta mujer. Mándala a su casa donde tendrá suficiente martirio por culpa de su marido. Y a éste –dirigiendo su vista a hacia Neville- manda que sea encerrado en Azkabán por cometer alta traición en perjuicio de su amo y de todo el régimen.

-¡No!- gritó Luna entre lágrimas. -¡Por piedad, Señor, no!- la chica se deslizó de rodillas hasta Voldemort y le suplicaba mientras cogía con sus manos la capa de éste.

-¡Sáquenlos de aquí!- el lord tiró una patada a la muchacha y se giró para apartarse de ella.

Pettigrew y otros tres mortífagos hicieron lo que su amo ordenó. La desgarradora escena pasó inadvertida para Voldemort, quien sólo pensaba en la bruja impura que le había declarado la guerra sin saberlo.

-Crouch, avisa a Greyback que la búsqueda cambiará de rumbo. Vayan a América por la sangresucia y tráiganla con vida.-

Crouch salió de la habitación haciendo la solemne reverencia a su amo que era, de por sí, una costumbre generalizada. Por su parte el Señor Tenebroso permaneció de pie observando hacia la lluvia que caía en el exterior a través de una ventana mientras pronunciaba con malicia:

-¡Qué comience la cacería!-

Habían pasado ya tres días después de que llegó de Londres. El viaje había sido tan pesado que ahora sólo quería dormir para no pensar en lo que había vivido. Una tenue luz se coló entre dos persianas de la ventana de su recámara que no se habían cerrado por completo. Hermione abrió los ojos en pausas, y su cuerpo –que se encontraba tumbado boca abajo- comenzó a desperezarse poco a poco. En realidad no tenía muchas ganas de salir de la cama, pero ya era mucho el tiempo que había dedicado a su desdicha.

Durante esos días no había hecho otra cosa más que dormir, fumar y beber café. El dormir lo utilizaba para dejar de pensar en todo lo que había visto durante su viaje, y para olvidar lo que le había sido revelado a través de la esfera de cristal. Por su cuenta, el fumar y beber café lo usaba para pensar en posibles soluciones y explicaciones a su problema.

Regresar al mundo mágico no había hecho otra cosa más que volverle a la mente viejos recuerdos dolorosos e incrementarle aún más la tristeza en su corazón al ver la situación en que se encontraban las cosas: Lord Voldemort al frente, con una estructura de orden inquebrantable, en la que el terror era el arma utilizada por excelencia para controlarlo todo. TODO. Al fin él había alcanzado lo que tanto había idealizado desde su resquebrajada y turbia juventud, entonces, ¿por qué la profecía hablaba de que el hijo que ellos probablemente engendrarían le daría la gloria eterna al Señor Oscuro? Pero "probablemente" no era precisamente una palabra que encajara con los designios revelados a través de una profecía. Era algo que sucedería irremediablemente, y cada vez que la castaña pensaba en ello sentía como su corazón era víctima de una terrible angustia y desesperación.

-¿Es que acaso su megalomanía puede llegar a más?- Hermione hablaba en voz alta a sí misma como cuando estudiaba para sus exámenes en Hogwarts, recurriendo a un mecanismo símil a la mayéutica para tratar de encontrar la verdad a través de innumerables preguntas que rondaban su cabeza. -¿Conocerá él la profecía? ¿Qué sabrá de ella?-

El aspecto externo de la muchacha no hacía más que dar cuenta de lo que en su interior se suscitaba: vestía la misma pijama que se puso en cuanto llegó del viaje y su cabello, que en algún momento parecía haber estado atado en una trenza bien peinada, lucía despeinado, como un verdadero nido de pájaros. El toque final lo daba una sudadera morada con capucha que había tenido que ponerse desde la noche anterior a causa del inusual frío que había comenzado a caer en la ciudad. Toda su apariencia, desde su semblante hasta su vestimenta, proyectaban la imagen de una chica ansiosa, severamente preocupada y sin ninguna intención de salir dentro de los próximos mil años de su hogar.

Pero Granger sabía perfectamente que esconderse no funcionaría por mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera era sano para ella aislarse completamente del mundo a causa del miedo. Dentro de ella aún vivía la Gryffindor que valientemente peleó hasta que ya no tuvo la fuerza para hacerlo; y lo hizo para salvar a otros antes que a sí misma. Decidió salir de su letargo y puso a llenar la tina de baño, combinando el agua que caía con hierbas secas que –más que aromatizar la ducha- le proveerían de encantamientos protectores, por si las dudas.

Mientras el agua corría del grifo, la chica hizo una llamada telefónica a  
Quetzal, su amigo indígena, informándole brevemente de lo que se había enterado al entrar al Departamento de Misterios. Acordaron que él pasaría por ella después de que Hermione fuera a poner su renuncia a la cafetería donde trabajaba, pues su ausencia laboral no sería pasada por alto por el gerente, y era mejor renunciar que ser echada. De todos modos a la muchacha no le importaba mucho este detalle teniendo que pensar en cómo librarse de Lord Voldemort.

Hermione se dio un cálido baño mientras realizaba cantos armónicos en una lengua autóctona que la tranquilizaban al tiempo en que iban cubriendo mágicamente su cuerpo con una especie de manto invisible cuya función no era otra sino protegerla, protegerla de todo. Salió de la ducha y se vistió rápidamente, pues aparentemente la temperatura había descendido aún más, y eso era muy raro para apenas ser otoño en ese país. Se puso unos jeans color índigo y una blusa beige con pequeñas florecitas en color salmón. Se abrigó un poco más con un suéter también beige y encima de éste se puso el único abrigo negro que tenía, complementando su vestimenta con unas botas de gamuza en color miel, previendo que el frío se incrementara más al pasar las horas. Finalmente, aplicó un poco de maquillaje en su rostro, en el cual destacaban unas preciosas pestañas que perfectamente hacían honor al color de sus ojos, y dejó su cabello al natural, el cual ya usaba notoriamente más largo que cuando adolescente. Tomó su bolsa, y salió de su casa.

Mientras caminaba hacia la cafetería, notó el cielo muy cerrado. Las nubes parecían que peleaban entre sí por permanecer unidas como una sola. Tremendo susto se llevó la chica cuando casi es arrollada por una bicicleta en circulación, misma que no vio por mantener su vista en las alturas, con esa bóveda celestial que presagiaba que algo malo estaba por suceder, tal como lo habían visto sus ojos en vísperas de la Segunda Guerra.

Pronto llegó a su destino. Abrió la puerta de la cafetería que curiosamente estaba cerrada, seguramente a causa del frío intenso. El lugar era muy abrigador, pese a que era una vieja edificación de cantera. El mobiliario existente correspondía alegremente con el folclor del país, y no había sino unas diez mesitas pequeñas para los clientes. En todo el sitio podía respirarse un agradable olor a café.

Saludó a sus compañeros y se dirigió hacia la oficina del gerente. No obstante, al pasar por el pasillo formado entre la mesa que se encontraba frente a la barra y ésta misma, vio de reojo a dos tipos sentados que la observaban insistentemente. No se atrevió a verlos directamente, y continuó su trayecto. Habló unas cuantas cosas con el gerente y salió del lugar. Para su sorpresa, al girarse después de cerrar la puerta de la oficina y pretendiendo seguir con su camino se dio cuenta de que los mismos hombres la miraban fijamente, como si estuvieran esperando el momento en que ella saliera de la habitación desde el mismo instante en que se internó en ella. Hermione los vio por vez primera y su rostro se vio ahogado en un gesto de horror al reconocer a Barty Crouch Jr. y a Fenrir Greyback, a quienes ya no les quedaba duda alguna de que esa era la mujer que buscaban.

Hermione se quedó por escasos segundos de pie, paralizada. Cuando su cerebro hubo reaccionado, su cuerpo ya se encontraba instintivamente saliendo a toda prisa del lugar. Abrió la puerta de la cafetería y escuchó el sonido de hechizos lanzados por los mortífagos que iban dirigidos tanto a ella como a los empleados y clientes del lugar. Corrió cuanto pudo, al punto de casi ser arrollada nuevamente, pero ahora por un automóvil que circulaba por la calle principal. No muy lo lejos pudo ver que en sentido contrario a ella se divisaba Quetzal, quien acudía a la cita pactada. Hermione corrió más a prisa que nunca hasta el encuentro con su amigo. Quetzal miraba horrorizado el espectáculo de estragos ocasionados por las maldiciones lanzadas por los dos hombres vestidos de negro que perseguían a su amiga. Coches colapsados unos con otros, gente herida por la calle, llantos desenfrenados de mujeres y niños confundidos por la situación.

Quetzal era un hombre alto y moreno, como de treinta y cinco años. No era tan bien parecido, pero su sola presencia era imponente, y su charla era la más amena y llena de conocimientos que Hermione había tenido con alguien desde que se había mudado.

-¿Pero qué es lo que pasa, Hermi?- dijo el hombre tremendamente asustado mientras cogía de los brazos a su amiga, quien se sacudía desesperadamente.

-¡Vienen por mí! ¡Me han encontrado!-

-¿Qué?- Quetzal no entendía mucho, pues Hermione le había dado poca información durante su llamada. Sólo le había dicho lo necesario.

-¡Vienen para llevarme con él! ¡Ayúdame, Quetzal!- la chica fue abruptamente tirada contra el piso, empujada por su amigo para esquivar un haz de luz maligna que buscaba golpearla.

Crouch y Greyback habían perdido de vista por un breve momento a la castaña entre tanto caos, pero ya la habían vuelto a encontrar. Se acercaron caminando a paso recio, haciendo volar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. Sus capas se alzaban por los aires, gracias al viento frío que hacía y a la velocidad que ellos mismos imprimían en sus pisadas feroces que contrastaban con la serenidad de la cantera que tocaban sus zapatos.

-Es mejor que no te resistas, Granger. Me muero por tener tu aroma cerca de mí.- la voz grave y bestial de Greyback se hizo escuchar por toda la calle al momento en que se detuvo, al igual que su compañero. –A donde quiera que vayas siempre podré encontrarte por el dulce olor que desprende tu piel.-

Hermione los miraba con horror, pero trató de sobreponerse, dándoles la cara, aunque en realidad lo único que ansiaba era salir de ahí de inmediato. Ambos mortífagos sonreían descaradamente mientras levantaban sus varitas. Estaban a punto de lanzar una maldición paralizadora cuando Quetzal, con su natural astucia para adelantarse a los sucesos, se plantó delante de Hermione y levantó su pierna derecha, dejándola caer con fuerza sobre el piso. El mismo suelo de piedra se cimbró y un poderoso trueno se escuchó. Comenzaron a formarse numerosas grietas que hicieron que pedazos de roca salieran despedidos por los aires y una gran ola de polvo se hizo en el lugar. Él invocó un hechizo aturdidor, logrando grandes efectos en los hombres atacantes, que ahora eran los atacados. Salieron volando al menos diez metros de donde antes estaban parados y cayeron duramente en el suelo. Sin embargo, casi toda la gente que se encontraba cerca tuvo efectos a causa del hechizo realizado, situación que permitió que tanto Hermione como Quetzal salieran huyendo del lugar.

Llegaron a una calle sin salida, y el hombre detuvo el andar para dirigirse hacia su amiga.

-Hermi, en poco tiempo recobrarán la consciencia. Debes salir de aquí. En última instancia regresa a tu casa por tu arsenal de medicina y luego márchate. Si quieres te puedo llevar a la reserva, pero dudo mucho que estés a salvo ahí por mucho tiempo. Él te puede oler.- Quetzal se refería por "arsenal de medicina" al equipo mágico de pociones, hierbas, amuletos y demás cosas que Hermione ya conocía, pero del que aún no era experta. O eso era lo que ella creía.

-Sí… sí, gracias, Quetzal.- la castaña estaba sudando frío y permanecía sentada en el quicio de una casa abandonada, tratando de asimilar lo vivido.

-Yo no te puedo acompañar porque aquí las cosas se han puesto mal. Esos dos pueden volver a atacar a la gente, y necesitan mi ayuda. Pero ten esto- se quitó del cuello un dije con forma circular, en cuya superficie de hallaban inscripciones y figuras extrañas, todo en plata pura. Lo puso a Hermione en su propio cuello.- Te ayudará en momentos de extremo peligro y cuando más alejada veas de ti la esperanza. Úsalo bien y sólo para el bien-.

-Gra… gracias.- la chica rompió con su postura y se levantó, dando un fraternal abrazo a su amigo. No pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas en el hombro de él.

-Y ahora vete, vete y no te detengas. Nunca te dejaré sola. El regalo que te acabo de hacer es la mayor prueba de ello, después lo comprobarás.- Quetzal besó la frente de la joven y la apartó de sí para que se fuera.

En realidad, Hermione no entendía del todo las palabras del hombre. Pero ahora no era tiempo de pensar en eso. Caminó unas cuantas calles hasta encontrar un taxi que la llevaría a su casa. Realmente estaba muy preocupada y pensaba y volvía a pensar en los fatídicos sucesos que le habían caído como bombas desde que fue a Londres hasta el encuentro con Crouch y Greyback.

-…Londres… Londres… ¡Por Dios, qué habrá pasado con Neville!- la castaña se sobresaltó, haciendo que el chofer del taxi también lo hiciera. Guardó la compostura para no llamar más su atención. Y sí, lo meditó. Si esos mortífagos estaban aquí por ella, y uno de ellos era precisamente Crouch se debía seguramente a que había delatado a Longbottom. Hermione no podía sentirse más miserable.

En un punto del transcurso hacia su casa, el taxi se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo. La chica sentía correr horas en lugar de segundos en la espera de que el automóvil reanudara la marcha. En ese momento se comenzó a escuchar un enorme bullicio en la calle, derivado de gente expectante que alzaba su vista hacia el cielo observando algo. Hermione bajó el vidrio de la ventana del coche y asomó su cabeza para ver aterrorizada lo que los demás veían con fascinación: la formación de una calavera, la marca tenebrosa de Lord Voldemort. El Señor Oscuro sabía que ella estaba ahí. Cualquiera de los dos mortífagos la invocó para informarle a su lord el paradero de la impura. Por un momento la castaña pensó en nunca haber salido de su casa.

Regresó su cabeza hacia el interior del coche y tomó con sus dedos el talismán que le había entregado Quetzal apenas unos minutos antes. Sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas, pero ninguna se atrevió a salir de sus ojos. El carro no se movía, pese a que el semáforo ya estaba indicando la luz verde. Todo el mundo presenciaba como algo mágico-divino la marca en el cielo; al parecer sólo ella y los mortífagos sabían de qué se trataba. De pronto, la joven sintió una fuerte mirada, tan dolorosa que le punzaba la cabeza y le hizo voltear en todas direcciones hasta que dio con el objeto de su dolor: lo vio. Vio al motivo de su angustia y desesperación. Estaba parado entre un tumulto de gente que se abarrotaba en la acera derecha, viéndola con su conocida fiereza. Nadie lo notaba ahí, excepto ella. Su piel blanquecina, casi mortuoria, aunque con un físico menos aterrador de lo que Hermione recordaba, pero con esos ojos que pulverizaban a cualquiera. Se reprochaba internamente el no haber huido antes, en lugar de haber permanecido en su casa por días, pensando en su desdicha. Pero ya no había escapatoria: el Señor Tenebroso la reclamaba.

Los dos permanecieron observándose hasta que el carro comenzó a circular. Vio cómo Voldemort estaba a punto de emitir una maldición cuando se aferró al talismán con toda su fuerza y esencia, y de pronto se halló en su casa. Voldemort perdió de vista el coche, el cual se desvaneció de pronto en la nada. Enfurecido comenzó a desatar hechizos a diestra y siniestra, asesinado e hiriendo a muchos de los presentes. El horror nuevamente se desató, y pronto Fenrir y Barty se unieron con su dueño.

Hermione no podía controlar sus movimientos. Comenzó a echar unas hierbas por toda su casa mientras emitía unas raras palabras. Lloraba descontroladamente sabiendo que todo estaba perdido. Luego comenzó a hacer sonar unas campanitas, cuya vibración emitía ondas protectoras. Eso estaba haciendo: protegerse por lo menos hasta que pudiera irse de ahí.

El ensimismamiento de la mujer fue roto al escuchar gritos de dolor en la calle. Se asomó por la ventana de su recámara y observó que ya estaba anocheciendo. Vio cercana a una mujer que traía en brazos a un niño -probablemente su hijo- quien parecía gravemente herido, si no es que hasta estuviera muerto ya. Hermione vio la escena más desgarradora de su vida: una madre que ve sufrir a su hijo. Ella sabía interiormente que se debía a los mortífagos y al propio Voldemort y sus tácticas de extremo dolor. La chica, en un acto no pensado, encendió la televisión sólo para conocer qué pasaba en el exterior de su pequeña guarida. Su vista se nubló al ver la tragedia que acaecía en la ciudad, causada por unos dementes psicópatas, y su llanto se tornó aún más denso. Ya no podía ni con su propio cuerpo, el cual se desplomó en la cama de tantas impresiones. El llano dolor se vio interrumpido por un pensamiento ajeno que le invadió la mente.

-**_Has permitido, con egoísmo, que mucha gente hoy muriera por tu causa. Y seguirá siendo así hasta que enfrentes tu destino._**- era el Señor Oscuro, quien sólo podía dar con la mente de Hermione, al no poderla hallar físicamente.

La castaña no daba crédito a lo que en su mente había empezado como un susurro para luego convertirse en una seca amenaza. Y ella lo sabía. Sabía que todos los destrozos ocurridos ese día en ese lugar, tan alejado de Europa, eran, aunque de manera indirecta, _su _culpa.

-**_Revela en dónde te escondes y así evitarás más sufrimiento ajeno.-_**

Todo resto de idea de poder fugarse se esfumó en ese momento de la chica. Postergar lo impostergable sólo agravaría la situación de los muggles y, claro, también la de ella. Pero si sus amigos habían actuado tan valientemente, ella no podía hacer menos. Ya no. Muchos murieron, se sacrificaron, mientras ella había huido, rechazando la posibilidad de hacer magia, limitándose ahora a hacer cosas simples. Era tiempo de que la antigua Hermione volviera, y volviera para hacer justicia. Porque esa profecía decía que ella engendraría al hijo que traería gloria para toda la eternidad a Lord Voldemort, pero también decía que ella tendría la posibilidad de acabar para siempre con él. Al menos lo intentaría. Se lo debía a Harry. Se lo debía a Ron. Se lo debía a sus padres. Se lo debía a sí misma. Se enfrentaría a la bestia, aunque tuviera que vivir en su propia boca.

Hermione, la que no se atrevía después de años a hacer magia de verdad por el rencor que se guardaba a sí misma, se vio en el momento justo de volver al redil y encarar su naturaleza de bruja. Quetzal le había enseñado a establecer conexiones telepáticas a distancia, pero esta sería la más fuerte que jamás hubiera hecho. Se comunicó mentalmente con su verdugo:

-**_Detén los ataques y márchense de aquí. Yo misma encararé a mi destino. Me entregaré a ti, pero no como esperas que lo haga, sino de manera voluntaria. Váyanse, que en unas horas tú y yo nos encontraremos frente a frente.-_**

El Señor Tenebroso se sorprendió de la poderosa conexión que la sangresucia había establecido con él a la distancia, y más aún por el mensaje que le había dado. Voldemort sintió simple verdad en el pensamiento de Hermione, y ordenó la retirada para desconcierto de los mortífagos que le acompañaban. Por su parte, la chica hizo algunos últimos rituales de protección, y salió de su casa sólo con la ropa que llevaba puesta.


	8. Capítulo 8

Perdón por la demora, pero terminaron las vacaciones y la rutina diaria me hacía imposible escribir, además de que mi musa se fue de viaje y me quedé sin mucha inspiración. Espero les guste!

Dejen reviews para que me ayuden a inspirar! Besitos!

CAPÍTULO 8

Sintió el suelo bajo sus pies, después, un fuerte mareo. Sabía que ya había terminado el extraño viaje en un raro destino, aunque no entendía ni cómo ni con qué es que había logrado trasladarse desde la calle de su vecindario hasta las penumbras nacientes que le proporcionaba el ocaso en medio de árboles, unos muy altos, otros frondosos y maleza vieja. No reconocía el sitio. Caminó. Caminó mucho sin rumbo fijo. A lo lejos se escuchaba el aullido de lobos, tal vez una pequeña jauría. Hacía muchísimo frío y el viento revolvía su cabello en una vorágine de destellos y serpientes que parecían comerse las unas a las otras. El Sol amenazaba ya con desaparecer por completo. Así también sentía Hermione cómo una luz interna se apagaba en su interior para dar paso a la oscuridad… y aquello era más literal de lo que ella se imaginaba.

Y cayó la noche. La temperatura descendía más y más y no daba con algún sitio donde pudiera pedir refugio. Los aullidos se intensificaban y el miedo se apoderó de su corazón. Podía sentir claramente cómo sus vísceras se contraían una y otra vez y pensó en que podrían estallar de un momento a otro a causa de las emociones vividas. Sabía que no estaba sola en aquel inmenso bosque y**-**

, sin embargo, escuchaba con nitidez el crujir de la hierba a sus pies cada vez que daba una pisada sobre el piso de tierra. Su sentido de orientación la había abandonado por completo y decidió dejar de caminar y se sentó sobre una roca.

Al poco rato sintió un poco de comezón en su pecho y cuando dirigió su mano hacia éste para apaciguarla tocó accidentalmente el talismán que llevaba prendado desde su cuello. Al hacer contacto con él supo que era éste el que le causaba tal molestia. Lo observó detenidamente y vio una pequeñita luz que comenzaba a brotar en el centro del círculo de plata. La castaña se puso de pie y al hacerlo la luz se intensificó un poco. Comenzó a caminar sin sentido y en ciertas direcciones la luz se desvanecía o se hacía presente con mayor fuerza. Hermione lo entendió: el objeto la guiaba hacia algún lado. Tomó el rumbo en donde la lucecita mostraba mayor intensidad y la siguió. Con su andar el destello se tornaba más y más iluminador. La chica ya no caminaba, ahora corría. El sudor se fue haciendo presente en su frente y en sus manos. La luz crecía con ímpetu hasta que de pronto se apagó. Hermione se detuvo en seco, confundida por el caprichoso acto del extraño objeto. Levantó su vista a continuación comprendiendo que el talismán le indicaba que su recorrido había finalizado. Sus ojos observaron una monumental construcción: la mansión Malfoy. Lo supo. Supo que había llegado hasta el Señor Oscuro. La muchacha no pudo evitar maldecir al objeto que la había guiado, pensando en cómo es que la había hecho ir hasta su propia muerte en lugar de haberla llevado a cualquier otra parte. De haber sido así, tal vez hubiera pensado mejor las cosas y quizás hasta hubiera decidido huir en lugar de cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Lord Voldemort. Pero de alguna manera ese objeto mágico la había orillado a que fuera a cumplir con su destino… y lo maldijo otra vez en sus pensamientos.

Caminó como cien metros hasta dar con la misma reja por la que había entrado años atrás cuando ella y sus amigos fueron capturados por los carroñeros liderados por Greyback. Ahora sí sintió miedo de verdad al recordar las torturas que sufrió su mente y su cuerpo a manos de Bellatrix Lestrange. Su brazo y su cuello portaban las marcas de aquel fatídico día en que la enloquecida mortífaga desquitó parte de su furia con ella.

La chica abrió la reja con sólo un empujón leve, como si alguien la hubiera tan sólo emparejada en la espera de su llegada. Atravesó el umbral y continuó su marcha sobre el jardín macabro de la mansión hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Se quedó parada frente a ella sin saber exactamente qué hacer, y hasta una risa irónica la abrumó por dentro al imaginar la extraña escena en donde ella tenía que tocar la puerta para anunciar su llegada al destino de su perdición. En eso, Pettigrew abrió la puerta como por orden de alguien y la dejó pasar. La cara ratonil de este sujeto fue más estúpida al ver quién era la persona a la que le había permitido el paso hacia el interior de la mansión.

Hermione se internó y vio casi todo en penumbras. A lo lejos, cerca de las escaleras, había una mesita con algunas velas encendidas, que eran los únicos objetos que proporcionaban luz al recibidor de la casona. Se quedó parada con su corazón dando como diez mil latidos por segundo, inspeccionando el lugar como si fuera una vieja conocida que hacía mucho tiempo no visitaba a los Malfoy.

-Te estaba esperando- la lúgubre voz hizo que la chica volteara con sorpresa hasta su portador: Lord Voldemort.

Hermione no dijo nada, sólo permaneció paralizada. Él había salido de la biblioteca de la mansión, que se encontraba en las habitaciones del lado derecho de las escaleras. Caminó despacio hacia el cuerpo abandonado de la mujer, quien apenas podía distinguir al Señor Oscuro acercándose hacia donde ella estaba.

-Así que tú eres la sangresucia amiga de El Vencido… No fue muy inteligente de tu parte haber estado del lado equivocado en una guerra en la que todos sabíamos que yo iba a ser el vencedor.-

El Señor Tenebroso continuó su andar hasta que su rostro se volvió más claro ante los ojos de la chica. Aunque aún poseía el auténtico toque de una cara de serpiente, Lord Voldemort había logrado, a través de los años; realizar sinnúmero de hechizos para ir adquiriendo gradualmente una apariencia más humana: su color de piel ya no era tan pálido y los espacios que antes eran ocupados por las rendijas que le permitían respirar habían sido sustituidos por un intento de nariz. Por lo demás, su cuerpo no albergaba rastro de putrefacción o mal olor. De hecho, su apariencia demostraba un exceso de pulcritud, digna del gobernante de toda la Europa Mágica y no mágica.

Hermione abrió sus ojos tanto como pudo y, aunque quiso, no pudo reprimir la sensación de horror que le invadía su cuerpo, desde los pies, hasta la cabeza. Ni siquiera el haberse infiltrado hasta la Sala de Profecías le había proporcionado esa emoción en tal magnitud. El hombre se deleitaba con la expresión en la cara de la que sería _su _bruja por toda la eternidad.

-Tu antiguo profesor de pociones me ha hablado mucho de ti. Me ha dicho que eres una mente brillante, que has incluso superado a muchas brujas y magos de generaciones pasadas con tu agudeza mental y tu patético espíritu de nobleza.- el Señor Oscuro comenzó a pasearse alrededor de ella mientras sostenía con su mano derecha la Varita de Sauco –También sé que conoces a la perfección una profecía que nos compromete a ti y a mí, ¡y qué osaste robarla del Ministerio de Magia! ¡**Crucio!**-

El cuerpo de la mujer, quien se quedó estupefacta al saber que Severus Snape seguía vivo y que posiblemente se hubiera decidido al final quedarse del lado del Señor Tebebroso, cayó repentinamente al suelo debido a la maldición de que era objeto por parte de Lord Voldemort. Ni siquiera la ira de Bellatrix se sentía tan mal en ese maldito encantamiento como en manos del que ahora era su atacante. Segundos después, el Señor Oscuro cortó la conexión entre la maldición y Hermione. Se agachó hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de la castaña y la tomó salvajemente de su cabello para levantarle la cabeza con furia

-¡Esto es por desafiarme a mí, a la máxima autoridad de cuanto tus miserables ojos puedan ver ahora y en el futuro, y por desafiar a _tu amo_!- Él soltó abruptamente la cabeza de la chica y la dejó caer rudamente sobre el piso. El golpe cimbró los adentros del cráneo Hermione y sólo atinó a que salieran involuntariamente algunas lágrimas de sus ojos. Había intentado reprimirlas con todas sus fuerzas, hasta el agua que se anegó en ellos terminó por descender y posarse sobre el piso frío de piedra fina.

-¡Levántate, impura! ¡AHORA!- sin duda, Voldemort deseaba humillarla aún más, pues sabía perfectamente que debido a los espasmos y arcadas que sentía el cuerpo le iba a ser una tarea verdaderamente titánica a la chica poder siquiera arrastrarse por el suelo. Pero sus ideas estaban más alejadas de la realidad que se le presentaba enfrente, ya que Hermione hizo uso de sus últimos esfuerzos físicos y de toda su dignidad para ponerse de pie frente al hombre que deseaba verla acabada.

-Qué quieres- expresó casi inaudiblemente la castaña.

-¿Cómo has dicho, sangresucia? ¡Cómo te has atrevido a dirigirte así frente a mí! ¡**Cru…!-**

-¡Mi Señor! ¿Me mandó llamar? -la maldición que nuevamente iba a lanzar Voldemort contra la mujer fue interrumpida por la favorable intervención de Snape en el lugar.

-Severus… mira quién nos ha venido a visitar de manera indefinida-.

-¿Granger?- susurró Snape lanzándole una mirada confusa a la mujer. Y sí, para sorpresa de Severus su antigua alumna ahora era toda una mujer. Conservaba a todas luces su misma esencia, pero algo en ella había cambiado, algo que en mucho tiempo él no lograría descifrar…

-Profesor Snape, no pensaba verlo aquí- dijo Hermione con un notorio tono de rencor que nació desde el fondo de sus recuerdos.

-Estaba teniendo una agradable conversación con la que será mi esposa –el Señor Oscuro se dirigía al pocionista mientras acariciaba la barbilla de Hermione- y te llamé con anticipación para que le expliques los términos de nuestro contrato-

-¿Qué?- gritó la chica sobresaltada. Y es que ni en sus remotos pensamientos Hermione había pensado en la posibilidad de desposarse con el Señor Tenebroso. Eso estaba muy lejos de su plan.

-La situación, querida, es que tú me darás el hijo que necesito, y eso sólo se logra a través del matrimonio mágico. ¿Severus?-

-Así es, señorita Granger- curiosamente Snape no sabía de qué forma dirigirse a la chica- En el mundo mágico los hijos nacidos fuera del matrimonio son inexistentes. Para poder procrear es necesario que la pareja esté unida para siempre mediante el matrimonio-

Para Hermione el mundo era una comedia insufrible. Primero el ascenso de Voldemort al poder, luego su huida del continente, posteriormente una estúpida profecía y ahora un matrimonio forzado que daría paso a la concepción de un hijo nada más y nada menos que con el Señor Oscuro. El límite de sus cavilaciones mentales había sido traspasado ante la idea de tener que estar unida eternamente con la sanguinaria bestia.

-Como puedes ver, maldita impura, no tienes opción. Te casarás conmigo y me darás el hijo. –pronunciaba el Señor Tenebroso estas palabras mientras se acercaba al oído de la chica- Y aunque no querramos ni tú ni yo, estaremos juntos para siempre, inmunda _sangresucia_- terminó de sentenciar el hombre haciendo un énfasis de especial asco en la última de sus palabras.

Hermione palidecía más y más a cada momento, y con todo su rencor se mantuvo en pie, entera, sin darle nuevamente el gusto a la serpiente maldita de verla derrumbada en el piso.

-Y sin embargo me necesitas, asqueroso reptil- la chica hizo uso del poco sentido común que le quedaba y tentó su suerte hasta el extremo.

-¡**CRUCIO!-** maldijo Voldemort en el cuerpo de la muchacha una y otra vez hasta que se cansó. –Llévate a la porquería ésa fuera de mi vista- ordenó el Señor Oscuro a Snape.

-¿A dónde la llevo, mi amo?-

-A las mazmorras. ¡Y déjala ahí encadenada hasta que aprenda que debe temer a su amo!- y diciendo esto, el Señor Oscuro se dio media vuelta y se marchó lanzando maldiciones hacia todos lados.

Por su parte, Snape tomó el cuerpo inconsciente de la mujer entre sus brazos y lo cargó. Hizo una seña a Colgusano, que se encontraba escondido detrás de una estatua de mármol para protegerse de la ira de su Señor, para que limpiara la sangre de la chica que había sido derramada en el piso. Luego bajó hacia las casi mortuorias mazamorras y depositó el cuerpo de Hermione en la que estaba en mejores condiciones… después de todo, dentro de poco ella se convertiría en la bruja del Señor Oscuro y lo mejor sería no dejarla en una penosa situación que de por sí ya era bastante lastímera para su exalumna.

El Señor Oscuro se dirigió hacia el salón donde practicaban torturas a los esclavos recién llegados y se desquitó con varios de ellos. Asesinó con furia al menos a cinco de ellos, mientras los mortífagos presentes lo miraban un tanto con extrañeza porque desde años no lo habían visto enfurecerse de tal modo. Y la causa era Hermione Granger, porque, en efecto, ella había tenido razón al decirle en su cara que él _la necesitaba_, aunque fuera sólo para concebir al niño, pero la necesitaba. Ello le hacía sentir vulnerable frente a una mujer impura. No podía permitírselo.

-Esa maldita sangresucia se atrevió nuevamente a desafiarme- pensaba Voldemort mientras torturaba a los esclavos sobrevivientes- Incluso ahora me ha ofendido y la he castigado, pero no es suficiente. Al parecer tiene la estúpida valentía de los Gryffindors, pero no por mucho tiempo. Te romperé, Hermione Granger, y volverás a mí suplicando misericordia. ¡**Crucio! ¡Avada Kedavra!-**

Pasaron al menos cuatro días desde que la castaña fue encerrada en ese lugar. Para ser sinceros, ni siquiera ella misma sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ahí, pues tardó mucho en recobrar la consciencia. Su cuerpo estaba tendido sobre una base de piedra. Sus manos se encontraban atadas por cadenas que descendían desde del techo, de manera que sus manos se encontraban en posición perpendicular al resto de su cuerpo, extendidas hacia arriba. Sus pies sólo se encontraban apresados por fuertes cadenas el uno junto al otro. La posición, además de incómoda, le estaba causando graves problemas circulatorios, sobre todo en los brazos. Desde hacía al menos dos días que ya no los sentía.

En la parte superior de la mazamorra se hallaba una pequeña ventana que daba paso a la escasa luz que lograba colarse, sólo de esa forma es que ella podía contar los días y las noches y prolongar así más algunos pensamientos lúcidos. Tiempo después ella se enteraría que esa era la única celda que tenía ventana, y que había sido un privilegio que la hubieran encerrado ahí y no en ninguna otra.

Por ratos su corazón se derrumbaba ante su precaria situación. Por otros, maldecía con ira a Lord Voldemort, por ser causante de tanto dolor, y no tanto por el de ella, sino por el de tanta gente a la que ella, después de la muerte, seguía amando. Sin embargo siempre se mantuvo en su ser la incertidumbre de lo que pasaría. De hecho, sabía que en algún momento tendrían que sacarla de ahí para casarla a la fuerza con el Señor Oscuro. Tal vez después la volverían a encerrar por tiempo indefinido. Sus pensamientos comenzaron a nublarle la vigilia y comenzó a quedarse dormida. Alzó su vista hacia la ventana en un último intento y vio que ya era de noche. Posiblemente una hermosa luna llena estaría iluminando el lúgubre bosque de los alrededores de la mansión, pues la intensidad de la luz que proyectaba dicho astro sugería que así sería.

Después de un rato escuchó unos pasos casi tétricos que se habían internado en el área de las mazmorras. Pudo identificar que esta vez no se trataba de mortífagos que iban a torturar a los presos. Curiosamente, con ella no se había metido nadie –ni para alimentarla ni para torturarla-, pero lo particular de aquellas pisadas le pusieron los pelos de punta. Fingió estar dormida mientras oía que cesaba el andar de la persona justo frente a la puerta de su celda. Escuchó claramente como con un **Alohomora **la puerta se abría y daba paso a la figura de sus pesadillas.

-Despierta, sangresucia.- Era Lord Voldemort, quien después de días se había dignado a visitar a la más preciada de sus esclavas de ahora en adelante.

Hermione no atinó a hacer otra cosa más que obedecer en automático la orden. De todos modos no había otra cosa que pudiera hacer. Sin embargo, su mirada permaneció perdida en lo alto del techo.

-¡Veme a mí, bastarda! –y tomó con furia las mejillas de la chica para hacerle girar la cabeza en dirección a él- ¡Veo que el castigo no te sirvió de nada, tal vez decida que permanezcas aquí por más tiempo! ¿Eso quieres?-

La castaña no podía creer que él mismo, en persona, hubiera bajado hasta donde ella estaba encerrada para sacarla de ahí. Y ella al fin entendió. Entendió que ahora ella estaba a la completa merced del Señor Oscuro, y que tal vez salir de ese lugar era –al menos por ahora- lo mejor que le podría pasar.

-¡Contéstame de una buena vez! ¿Quieres quedarte aquí?- el Señor Tenebroso zarandeaba el rostro de la chica de un lado hacia el otro.

-…No- dijo con terror la mujer.

-¿No qué?-

-No quiero quedarme aquí por más tiempo- y la chica comenzó a llorar en silencio. Las lágrimas escurrían a chorros como si de cascadas se tratara y caían de golpe sobre la fría y dura estructura de piedra que sostenía su cuerpo.

-Entonces pídemelo-.

El Señor Oscuro hizo alarde de su poder y orgullo. Se puso de pie para escuchar por vez primera que la mujer de ojos castaños lo eligiera a él por encima de cualquier otra cosa. Nada le agradaría más que escuchar salir de los finos labios la primera petición que la Gryffindor le haría a él. Eso le daría mucho, mucho poder sobre ella.

-Sá… sácame de aquí, por favor-

-¡No es suficiente!- gritó enérgicamente el Señor Tenebroso.

-¡Por piedad! ¡Sácame de aquí por favor!- hizo una pausa la chica mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración. Sabía muy en sus adentros lo que él quería oír, sabía que tendría que decírselo porque de no hacerlo, lo menos que le esperaba era quedarse encerrada por más tiempo.- ¡Libérame de mi castigo, _mi Señor_!-

Lord Voldemort se regocijó por dentro y por fuera al escuchar cómo la mujer, _su _bruja, la misma que lo había desafiado, se sobajaba ante él. Hermione, por su parte, escupió las últimas palabras que pronunció como quien acaba de beber un vaso entero de pura hiel. Le dolió hasta el alma la humillación que se auto infligió, y reconoció que tal vez no era tan fuerte como ella había pensado.

Casi al instante, el Señor Oscuro desató con magia las cadenas que ataban las extremidades de la chica. Ella bajó los brazos lentamente intentando recuperar la movilidad que pensaba había perdido. Pudo sentir cómo la sangre le volvía circular por todo su cuerpo y no esperó a que Lord Voldemort le indicara que ya podía cambiar de posición. Se sentó sobre la base de piedra mientras contraía y estiraba sus brazos y piernas. El Señor Oscuro se limitó a observar la escena de aquella sangresucia temeraria que por su voluntad había llegado hasta él, y que ahora estaba sentada enfrente, ensimismada en su dolor físico casi ignorándolo. Vio cómo su cabello alborotado se empeñaba en tapar a ratos su rostro y cómo los finos dedos de la chica hacían hasta lo imposible por detenerlo detrás de sus orejas, no sin dejar de mostrar las dolorosas muecas que se dibujaban en su rostro. También vio que, debido a los Cruciatus que él mismo le infligió, una parte de su ropa se encontraba rasgada y observó la forma en que delicadamente fue cayendo por debajo de su hombro una parte de la blusa que se había roto, dejando al descubierto la nívea piel de muchacha en esta parte del cuerpo. El Señor Tenebroso continuó observándola y ella sintió su mirada fija en su hombro. Se sintió muy incómoda al ver que en los ojos del hombre no se revelaba lascivia, sino algo parecido al deseo. Repentinamente subió la tela y cubrió torpemente su hombro. Quiso romper con la situación y no halló otra manera de hacerlo más que humillándose aún más ante él.

-Gra… gracias- en el fondo de su alma no sentía agradecimiento, de hecho, prefería aparentar eso antes de que Lord Voldemort decidiera tomarla ahí mismo. Eso no podría resistirlo en esos momentos.

-¿Ya ves? Si aprendes a portarte bien conmigo verás lo misericordioso que puedo llegar a ser- el Señor Oscuro caminó sigilosamente hacia donde la chica- Por ahora te libero de tu castigo, y espero aprendas la lección. Pero si vuelves a incurrir te juro que lo que has vivido te parecerá el mismo cielo, ¿has entendido?- y dicho esto extendió su mano hacia la mujer.

Hermione no daba crédito a lo que veía: el Señor Tenebroso ayudándola a ponerse de pie. La castaña se lo pensó para acceder a tan macabra invitación, pero decidió no tentar nuevamente su suerte y accedió. Posó su delicada mano derecha sobre la gélida piel de Voldemort. Él la aprisionó levemente con sus dedos mientras ella intentaba levantarse, pero al hacerlo sus piernas no respondieron muy bien y sintió cómo se desvanecieron. Casi cae al suelo si no es por el agarre que profundizó el hombre sobre su mano, así como por el brazo que muy atinadamente puso por debajo de la axila opuesta de la chica. Sin querer ella posó el brazo que le quedaba libre sobre el hombro del Señor Oscuro y por unos breves instantes ambos permanecieron viéndose a los ojos. Ella veía la mirada azul y profunda del hombre que la sostenía. Él veía los ojos castaños, casi amielados de una mujer que lo observaba con cierto miedo… y con cierta dulzura. Después para ella todo fue sólo oscuridad, y cayó desmayada.


	9. Capítulo 9

¿Pues qué creen? Ando de buenas y me inspiré y escribí el siguiente capítulo. Se los quiero dejar antes de que pase cualquier cosa. No rompe con la historia, pero es un buen regalito para las enamoradas de Snape.

Espero les guste y no dejen de comentar!

CAPÍTULO 9

-**¡Desmaius!**- fue lo último que recordaba Hermione luego de caer aturdida debido al hechizo que el Señor Oscuro aplicó sobre ella. Su situación fue agravada debido a la debilidad física que presentaba su cuerpo. Después de todo, ella había permanecido encerrada durante días encadenada sin ser alimentada de manera alguna. Su organismo presentaba signos de deshidratación que, de no ser atendidos prontamente, podrían empeorar su salud. Y eso no le convenía a Lord Voldemort. Necesitaba que la que se convertiría en su mujer gozara de excelentes condiciones físicas para concebir de manera óptima a su unigénito. Por tal razón fue que le solicitó a su vasallo de mayor confianza, Severus Snape, que cuidara de la chica. No había mejores manos en las que pudiera depositar tal misión.

Hermione Granger despertó después de unas horas. Recobró paulatinamente la consciencia, pero la realidad que vieron sus ojos la abrumó sobremanera. Comenzaba a recordar que se encontraba en la mansión Malfoy y bajo el poder del Señor Tenebroso. Sin embargo, ya no se hallaba en la mazmorra donde había sido encerrada, sino que ahora su cuerpo descansaba sobre un blando y placentero colchón. La sensación de las cobijas era sencillamente deliciosa, ni siquiera las de su cama en Hogwarts habían sido tan memorables.

Su cuerpo apenas le respondía, por lo que aún no estaba en condiciones para poder levantarse… y ahí fue cuando recordó que la última vez en que había deseado ponerse de pie casi caía al piso de no ser por el agarre que el Señor Oscuro hizo de ella. El intercambio de miradas de aconteció después fue totalmente inesperado para la chica. Los ojos del hombre-bestia por unos segundos no reflejaban odio ni malicia, sino simple profundidad, como de quien quiere conocer todos los detalles de la otra persona. En esos breves instantes ella perdió un poco el miedo que le tenía a Voldemort, y no entendía el por qué le dio acceso a su propia intimidad. No se había tratado en ese momento de un acto de legeremancia con el que el Señor Tenebroso intentara leer la mente de la joven, sino que fue un simple reconocimiento de sí mismo en una mirada ajena, tal vez la más… limpia que había visto.

La castaña, al verse imposibilitada para levantarse, se limitó a observar la habitación en la que se encontraba. Era muy espaciosa, pero había muy poco mobiliario. Estaba pintada en un color verde esmeralda –típico de los  
Slytherin- y era muy oscura, pese a que era de día. Había una ventana no muy pequeña del lado derecho de la cama, la cual dejaba filtrar los primeros rayos de sol. Por su cuenta, la cama tenía un dosel muy elegante, del cual colgaban cortinas semitransparentes en colores verde y plata. La cama también se encontraba revestida de una fina colcha también en verde con suaves bordados élficos plateados. A ambos lados de la misma se hallaban dos mesitas, y enfrente se encontraba la enorme puerta de madera de roble con grabados de serpientes. El toque final de la recámara lo daban un ropero antiguo pero igual de elegante que el resto de los demás muebles y accesorios, y una mesa de estudio junto con una silla.

La mujer estaba tan ensimismada que sólo un fuerte sonido de cristal rompiéndose no muy lejos de ahí la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Cerca de la ventana del cuarto se encontraba una puerta sencilla que daba a algo que parecía ser un baño. Escuchó ruidos que provenían de ese lugar y vio una tenue luz de vela encendida dentro. Su corazón se estrujó al pensar que el Señor Oscuro se encontrara ahí.

-¿Qui… quién está ahí?- dijo con voz trémula la chica.

Nadie respondió. Sólo vio como una figura de negro salió con un movimiento violento hacia el encuentro de la que hacía la pregunta.

-Profesor Snape,- titubeó la castaña antes de continuar- ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué hago aquí?-

-Me temo, señorita Granger, que usted en este momento no se encuentra de paseo en un fresco día de verano.- el sarcasmo de Snape le hizo recordar a ella lo maravillosas y tediosas que eran sus clases en el colegio. –Y si lo prefiere, puede dejar de llamarme profesor en vista de que, evidentemente, ya no lo soy.-

-Entonces cómo debo llamarlo, ¿Señor Snape? ¿Severus? ¿Maldito traidor?- dijo con aire autosuficiente la muchacha.

-No tiente su suerte, Granger.- el pocionista se acercó arrebatadamente hacia la cama y vio con furia a la mujer que se había atrevido a llamarlo traidor -Usted no sabe nada.-

-¿Y usted sí lo sabe? ¿Sabe lo que ocasionó su estúpido juego de doble espionaje? ¡Hizo que todo empeorara y a gente como usted le debo… le debo…!-

-Continúe, señorita Granger. No hay otra cosa que pueda deleitarme más en este momento que escuchar su sermón de lamentos y culpas-.

-¡Váyase de aquí! ¡Déjeme sola!-

-Cuando usted era mi alumna, la insufrible sabelotodo, llegué a pensar que era mucho más inteligente que un estudiante promedio. Sin embargo, me parece que erré en tal aseveración dado que todo aparenta que usted no tiene ni idea del problema en que está metida.-

-¡Por supuesto que lo sé, pero eso es algo que no pienso discutir con usted!

-¡Ni a mí me interesa en lo más mínimo su bienestar!-

-¡Entonces, lárguese y déjeme en paz!-

-Aunque en este momento eso es lo que más ansío hacer, no puedo. El Señor Oscuro me mandó a cuidarla para que recupere su salud.-

-¿Qué?- Hermione pensó para sus adentros que el muy bastardo de Voldemort se estaba apresurando todo para dejarla embarazada cuanto antes. Tanta amabilidad de hasta colocarla en una habitación especial de la mansión no era propia de un ser tan despreciable como él.

-¿Es que acaso usted es sorda o tonta? Voy a curarle las heridas que tiene, y déjeme decirle que no es nada placentero para mí hacerlo. Ahora, vaya al baño y dese una ducha. No se demore. En ese ropero hay ropa para que elija, pero le sugiero que se ponga cómoda y de preferencia algo que deje al descubierto la mayor parte de las piernas, dado que la posición en que la acomodé durante su agradable estancia en la celda debió lastimarlas- el filo de las palabras del mortífago llegó al límite de Hermione para poder soportarlas. Ella hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para levantarse y el pocionista ni siquiera hizo el intento por ayudarla. Cuando hubo estado de pie dio algunos pasos con muchísimos esfuerzo y dolor, y ahora ambos ahora se daban las espaldas.

-Dese prisa- añadió ponzoñosamente el hombre.

Ella cogió toda la fuerza que tenía en ese momento y de un momento a otro se giró contra él y estampó su mano con toda su ira contenida en la mejilla del mortífago.

-Esto- sentenció Hermione- es por sus burlas y por haberme encerrado en ese lugar, aun bajo las órdenes de _tu _amo. Después me cobraré lo demás.-

Severus estaba totalmente impresionado. No se esperaba ni en sueños una reacción así de la mujer y mucho menos que una exalumna, la más correcta y perfecta de todas, se hubiera atrevido a golpearlo.

-Le aconsejo que no abuse su suerte, Granger. Después de todo yo conozco como nadie este terreno de juego, y usted obviamente no.- el hombre volteó con furia para encontrarse con el rostro de la chica- ¿Qué le hace pensar que tendrá la oportunidad de vengarse de mí? ¿Acaso piensa que tendrá un lugar lleno de privilegios sólo por convertirse en la esposa del Señor Tenebroso?- dijo con un exceso de sarcasmo, mismo que necesitaba Hermione para darle la estocada final de la batalla.

-¿Y qué le hace pensar que no? Después de todo, mi querido profesor, usted no es mujer y dudo mucho que sepa de esos temas.- y diciendo esto, la mujer caminó con mejor soltura, pues su cuerpo resentía la dicha de haber dejado por primera vez al pocionista mordaz sin palabras.

La chica se dio un delicioso baño en la tina. La habitación no era tan pequeña como ella pensaba y también estaba decorada de modo elegante. Del agua emanaban ricos aromas de lo que ella descifró como hierbas para relajar el cuerpo. Lavó cada una de las partes de su anatomía con verdadero ahínco, pues la sangre seca y la suciedad se habían impregnado en su piel como lapas. El champú y los jabones olían extraordinariamente bien, y ello reforzó un poco la idea última que le había dejado caer como agua helada a Snape: si el Señor Oscuro quería tener una mujer la tendría, con los bueno… y con lo malo. De alguna manera tendría que ingeniarse volver a hablar con él para tantear el terreno y saber qué era lo que exactamente esperaba él de ella. Pero de ninguna manera cedería ante él, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera. Además, tendría que ganarse una buena posición ante sus ojos para hacerle pagar a unos cuantos mortífagos por sus males, entre ellos a Snape.

Sin embargo, un profundo dolor interno le vino de repente en su corazón, pues de hecho ella estaba jugando el papel de esclava del Señor Tenebroso, y en esos momentos ni siquiera sabía cuál paso sería el siguiente. Su mente se llenó de ideas casi suicidas, pero más suicida que haberse entregado a él bajo su voluntad había sido la peor de todas y la única que sí había realizado. Comenzó a llorar maldiciéndolo a él, a Snape, a la celda y a la misma recámara en la que por alguna extraña razón la habían trasladado para ser curada. Hundió su cabeza bajo el agua para dejar de pensar. Sólo unos leves toquidos que apenas escuchaba la extrajeron de su trance.

-Granger, salga ya antes de que se convierta en una pasa, y créame, así será más repugnante tener que curarla- Severus la esperaba con impaciencia afuera y él, a diferencia de ella, había notado el transcurrir del tiempo.

Hermione salió sobresaltada y cuál fue su sorpresa al recordar que de la cama se había ido directo al baño sin escoger antes la ropa con la que se cambiaría. Envolvió en una toalla blanca su cabello y en otra de igual color su cuerpo, dejando al exterior sus delicados hombros. Se puso unas sandalias tan pronto como pudo y comenzó a voltear el cuarto de baño buscando qué ponerse. Sin duda no volvería a usar su ropa sucia y rota. Cuando vio que no tenía opción y que seguramente Snape sabía de la torpeza de su acción y se regocijaba de ella, decidió salir así del baño muy para su vergüenza, y de esa forma lo hizo.

El hombre la estaba esperando con una expresión de tremenda burla en su rostro, mas no se rio. Ella, en cambio, ni siquiera volteó a verlo y se limitó a caminar perezosamente hacia el ropero. Ninguno hablaba. Cuando Hermione llegó hasta su destino, el hombre se cercioró de que ella no lo veía y no pudo resistir las ganas de verla… y sí que era hermosa. Las gotas que aún permanecían en sus hombros brillaban apenas con la escasa luz de la habitación, pero podía verlas como finos trozos de diamantes sobre su piel jovial. La toalla enmarcaba un bien formado trasero que, si bien no era muy abultado, se veía como el de una mismísima veela. Hermione comenzó a ponerse nerviosa dado que no encontraba algo ad hoc con ella y el tiempo pasaba en esa penosa situación. Sólo habían en el ropero vestidos largos muy elegantes y algunas pijamas de seda en color negro o verde esmeralda. Su sentido común le indicó que en el cajón de hasta abajo del ropero encontraría la ropa interior. Tuvo que agacharse para abrirlo y sacar lo que buscaba. No obstante, cuando se levantó una parte de la toalla descendió por la espalda y dejó a la vista del hombre que, contrario a su voluntad, no podía dejar de ver el cuerpo de mujer que ahora tenía su exalumna. Ella se apresuró para acomodarla en su sitio pero le fue un poco difícil al tener ocupadas las manos con la ropa que había escogido. Sin decir ni una palabra se dirigió nuevamente al baño y se cambió.

Después de un rato salió con un poco de pesadumbre, casi arrastrando las piernas.

-¿Profesor Snape?- ella se encontraba un poco avergonzada por el trato que le había dado al hombre. Después de todo, sería él quien la ayudara a sanar, y por ello no halló otra forma para referirse a él más que como lo hacía cuando era su estudiante.

El hombre estaba absorto en su mente. Después de que la chica se había ido a cambiar no podía dejar de pensar en lo increíblemente linda y sexy que se veía en esas condiciones. Nunca se hubiera esperado que la Hermione Granger que él conocía se convertiría en la mujer que había visto salir en toalla.

-¿Profesor Snape? ¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó con preocupación la chica por segunda vez. El hombre salió de sus pensamientos haciendo un ademán de despeje de la cabeza para poner atención a la dulce voz que le llamaba.

-¿Qué… qué quiere Granger?- el hombre dirigió su vista hacia donde la muchacha y si lo que antes había visto había sido altamente gratificante para su vista, esto que ahora veía era mil veces mejor. Hermione vestía una fina pijama de seda en color negro. La parte de arriba era una sencilla blusa sin mangas, que sólo era sostenida por unos delicados tirantes, por lo que se asomaban también los tirantes que sujetaban el sostén. En la parte de abajo llevaba unos shorts que dejaban al descubierto sus bien formadas aunque lastimadas piernas. El hombre ahora no pudo disimular ante ella y se le quedó observando con verdadera sorpresa.

-Estoy lista… ya puede empezar a curarme.- la mujer notó con obviedad la vista de su exprofesor sobre su cuerpo y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonrojarse de vergüenza.

-A… acuéstese sobre la cama- al mortífago le costó trabajo salir de la impresión que le estaba produciendo la hermosa chica. Se dirigió luego al baño por varios frascos de pociones y ungüentos que trajo a la brevedad.

-Tenga, beba esto.-

-¿Qué es?- dijo con desconfianza la muchacha.

-¡Ay, por favor! ¿No pensará que quiero envenenarla? Ande, haga caso y bébalo. Es un analgésico que le ayudará a mitigar el dolor.-

Ella hizo caso, aunque con sorna, ya que más que una indicación, el pocionista le había dado una orden. Después se hizo el silencio. Le dio a beber dos pociones más y otras cuantas las utilizó para sanar las heridas. El hombre comenzaba a ponerse verdaderamente nervioso al revisar cada parte visible del cuerpo de la mujer. Vio varias cortadas y moretones en sus piernas, las cuales comenzó a tocar sin pedir permiso a la chica para colocarle ungüentos que le ayudarían a cerrar las heridas. Hermione notó el nerviosismo del hombre y sólo atinó a cepillar su cabello con un peine que había llevado ella desde el baño. Hacer eso le ayudaría a distraer su mente y a quitar un poco de tensión a la situación. El masajeaba con fervor pero sin lastimarla. Ella sin pensarlo comenzaba a disfrutar del tacto de las manos del hombre sobre su piel, pues realmente se estaba comenzando a sentir aliviada. Luego siguió el masaje hasta sus brazos, por lo que el mortífago tuvo que cambiar de posición y sentarse más cerca de ella. Masajeó con ahínco y de vez en vez volteaba a ver a la cara a la chica mientras se quitaba del rostro algunos mechones de su azabache cabello que le obstaculizaban la visión. Ella continuaba viendo hacia cualquier parte con tal de no encontrarse con los ojos negros del hombre que en algún tiempo le habían inspirado mucho respeto.

Severus, sin darse cuenta, comenzó a sudar y a respirar más rápido. Sin duda era una situación muy comprometedora de la que ninguno de los dos quería ser partícipe, pero esas habían sido las órdenes del Señor Oscuro. Continuaba el masaje con fervor y ella sólo atinaba a obligar a su mente a viajar a ninguna parte.

-Dese la vuelta- dijo el pocionista

-¿Cómo?- dijo Hermione extrañada.

-Que se dé la vuelta-

Ella hizo caso, pues entendió que ahora tocaba el turno de la espalda. Él subió la blusa hasta el cuello de la chica para poder masajear con libertad. Notó que estaba muy lastimada y el masaje bajó de intensidad. Ahora se dibujaba perfectamente la espalda que minutos antes viera con gotas de agua sobre ella. Fue bajando gradualmente hasta la espalda baja y vio la linda silueta que dibujaban la cintura y la cadera de la mujer. Estaba empezando a perder los estribos y una erección no controlada comenzó a adueñarse de su miembro cuando bajó su vista y vio la hermosa montaña que era su trasero. Ella estaba más nerviosa a cada segundo que el hombre tocaba puntos sensibles de su espalda que le hacían estremecer los adentros. Él rompió con el momento antes de que las cosas subieran de tono.

-Ya puede voltearse- dio la espalda a la mujer mientras ésta regresaba a su posición inicial. Con su capa cubrió la erección del que era preso y limpió el sudor de su rostro.

-Gra… gracias, profesor.-

-Ya le dije que no soy su profesor- contestó ariscamente el hombre.- Y todavía no termino.

Snape se acercó hacia el rostro de la chica y le comenzó a untar pomada sobre las heridas que tenía en él. El pulso del hombre le delató el nerviosismo y ella ni siquiera podía parpadear. Por un momento el mortífago ya no pudo resistir y la vio a los ojos con una expresión indescifrable. Ella le devolvió la mirada casi con terror. Luego él se puso de pie y le ordenó que bebiera una poción más para dormir. Dicho esto, la dejó sola en el cuarto más confundida que antes, y se marchó a su alcoba a hacer lo que un hombre hace a solas después de tener tan cerca a una hermosa mujer.

Ella hizo lo que le pocionista le indicó y cayó profundamente dormida encima de la colcha. Después de un rato acaeció la noche y una casi espectral figura se internó en su recámara. Se sentó en la cama junto a ella y con el dorso de su mano le tocó el rostro

-Buenas noches, _mi _pequeña impura.-


End file.
